Rebound
by Ribonette
Summary: [AU;POV Daidouji Tomoyo] Mi primer ruptura amorosa, una noche de copas, mi amor platónico encarnado en el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga... El sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado. ¿Qué podría salir mal?
1. Prólogo

**Rebound**

* * *

 **00\. Prólogo**

El mejor punto para iniciar esta historia, se sitúa doce años atrás, en mi primer día de escuela primaria. Si mi memoria no me falla, se trataba de una bonita mañana de otoño, con una fresca brisa que poco a poco se volvía más fría. En la entrada de la Escuela Primaria Tomoeda (la escuela pública de la ciudad donde nací) me encontraba yo abrigada por una sencilla pero bonita gabardina gris, que me llegaba poco arriba de las rodillas.

Desde siempre, he tenido el cabello de un negro azabache, muy intenso, muy espeso, muy lacio y muy largo. Las primeras tres características hacen que la coleta en la que lo llevo sujeto, sea muy oscura, muy gruesa y muy recta. La última descripción lo hace llegarme a la altura de la cintura. Una longitud considerable para tratarse de una simple niña de seis años. El color de mi cabello juega un curioso contraste con mi pálida piel, blanca con mejillas sonrosadas, y labios rojizos. Para enmarcar mejor mi rostro, mis padres (gracias a los genes) me han regalado unos ojos color gris claro, casi del mismo color que mi abrigo, el cual deja ver por debajo de él, la falda negra tableada, parte del uniforme escolar. Llevo también unas cortas calcetas blancas (con holanes que decoran mis tobillos) y zapato escolar negro. Un poco nerviosa, me acomodo el gorro de marinero (color blanco) que llevo en la cabeza.

-¿Emocionada por tu primer día? –pregunta mi madre, una mujer alta y delgada, de cabello corto y rojizo. Esta es la única diferencia que se puede notar entre ella y yo, pues tenemos el mismo tono de piel, el mismo color de ojos. A veces deseo que ese color rojo fuego fuese producto de una botella, para que de la idea de que es mi hermana mayor, pero desgraciadamente es natural.

Esta mañana, mientras sonrío por la felicidad que me inunda, mi madre mantiene una expresión de determinación en su rostro. Desde el día en que mis padres se divorciaron (hace dos años) el mundo profesional de mi madre gira entorno a su compañía, y su vida personal entorno a mí. Se le nota orgullosa, como si su única hija acabara de graduarse de Harvard con honores…

-Definitivamente –le respondo de manera alegre, aunque no admito que lo que más me emociona de dicho día es que ella esté allí conmigo. Después de volverse la única dueña de la compañía familiar (es CEO de una empresa de computadoras) le cuesta un poco más el poder estar conmigo. Y no la culpo, después de todo, gracias a ella tenemos donde vivir, qué comer. Se siente su ausencia, pero también se siente su esfuerzo por seguir presente en el día a día de su hija.

Y que hubiera estado conmigo en aquel primer día de primaria, hizo a mi yo de seis años sentirse como la niña más feliz de universo.

Aquella mañana, mi madre y yo conversamos durante un par de minutos, sentadas lado a lado en el auto, mientras mirábamos a los otros niños entrar a la escuela. Entonces, con un elegante movimiento de muñeca, mi madre comprobó la hora en su reloj, y anunció:

-Ya es hora. ¿Te veré en la noche para cenar? Mandaré un chofer a recogerte.

-Ten bonito día en la oficina, mamá –me despido de ella, mientras le doy un abrazo, y me apuro a salir del vehículo. La fresca brisa me golpea en el rostro y puedo sentir como me colorea las mejillas.

Escucho al auto arrancar y alejarse, mientras yo me adentro en el colegio, cruzando por el portón y caminando rumbo al patio principal, donde varios tableros anuncian los grupos de primer año. Me acerco a mirar las listas, buscando mi nombre.

Daidouji Tomoyo.

Daidouji Tomoyo.

Daidouji Tomoyo.

No tarde mucho en encontrarlo. Mi nombre es de los primeros en la lista del salón 2 del 1er grado. Así que después de mirar el plano de la escuela (colocado en el último pizarrón), localizo mi salón y me dirijo allí, con paso tranquilo.

¿Qué porqué esta historia comienza aquí, y porqué estoy contando todo esto?

Bueno, pues porque fue en ese día, cuando conocía a la que sería mi mejor amiga, durante estos últimos doce años.

Aquel primer día de escuela primaria, las clases habían sido aburridas, aunque como buena niña que era (o intentaba ser), me esforzaba en prestar atención a lo que explicaban los profesores. Sin embargo, me fue fácil distraerme en la lección de matemáticas, cuando vi como una pequeña goma de borrar fue empujada por accidente, del escritorio de mi compañera de clase, sentada a mi izquierda. Vi la goma rebotar un par de veces (tenía forma de un pequeño conejito blanco) y detenerse junto a mis pies. Me agaché y lo tomé, apurándome a mirar a la persona que lo había tirado por error, para devolverlo.

Se trataba de una niña de piel rosada, corto cabello castaño claro, sujeto en dos coletas adornadas con prendedores rojos, y unos enormes y hermosos ojos verdes. No pude evitar sonreírle, y ella me sonrió de vuelta. Le coloqué la goma de borrar en la palma de la mano, y me respondió con un alegre y dulce:

-Gracias.

Ese día compartimos nuestro primer almuerzo juntas, donde conversamos de cosas triviales. Su nombre resultó ser Kinomoto Sakura, y al igual que yo, tenía la ausencia de uno de sus padres en casa. Mientras que yo me encontraba creciendo con un padre inexistente debido al divorcio, ella vivía sin la presencia de su madre, quien había muerto hacía apenas dos años.

Desde entonces, todas las tardes que salíamos de la escuela, regresábamos a casa juntas, hasta que nos tocaba separarnos en el parque local, donde nos despedíamos alegremente, y prometíamos vernos al día siguiente.

Una semana después de nuestro primer encuentro, Sakura me invitó a comer a su casa, para conocer finalmente a su familia, de la que tanto me había hablado. El primero en presentarse fue el cabeza de clan: Kinomoto Fujitaka, profesor de arqueología de la Universidad de Tomoeda. Se trataba de un hombre alto y atlético, con el mismo cabello castaño claro que Sakura, aunque sus ojos eran color avellana. El segundo en hacer aparición, enredándose en los pies de mi mejor amiga, fue su mascota, Kero, un enorme gato atigrado de ojos color miel, demasiado consentido por todos los que vivían en aquella casa. Excepto por el tercer integrante de la familia…

Kinomoto Touya.

Si he de ser sincera, la primera vez que lo vi, sentí mariposas revolotear en mi estómago, y por un momento me quedé sin habla. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que hasta llegué a sonrojarme.

-Buenas noches, me llamo Daidouji Tomoyo –fue lo único que conseguí decir, mientras miraba al piso, realizando una exagerada reverencia, e intentaba enfocarme en el gato.

Touya era un muchacho cinco años mayor que Sakura y yo. Se encontraba en ese momento en su último año de primaria, una estrella imposible de alcanzar para una novata como yo. Era bastante alto para su edad, y al igual que su padre, tenía una complexión musculosa. Pronto descubrí que esto era debido a sus gustos por el futbol, basquetbol y prácticamente cualquier deporte que se jugase en la escuela.

Al igual que el resto de la familia, su cabello era castaño, aunque el suyo era un poco más oscuro. Del mismo modo que su padre, sus ojos eran avellana, y su piel un poco morena. Y a diferencia del resto de la familia, en su rostro había una constante expresión de seriedad, que le daba un aire maduro y atractivo.

Estuve enamorada de Touya Kinomoto durante casi cinco años, aunque fue solo el primero que resultó ser una verdadera tortura para mi persona, pues al toparme con él en la escuela, me era imposible saludarle. El solo verlo me hacía perder súbitamente la capacidad del habla. Hubo ocasiones en que inclusive me había sido necesario desviar mis pasos para alejarme de alguna zona donde él estuviera.

Sin embargo, al pasar a segundo grado, Touya se fue a la secundaria y yo pude relajarme un poco más durante mi estancia en el colegio. Aún solía verlo de vez en cuando, en aquellas ocasiones en las que ocurrían eventos en la primaria, y la familia de Sakura asistía a animarla, o cuando los fines de semana visitaba a mi mejor amiga en su casa. Pero aquello no me afectaba tanto ya. Después de todo, Sakura y yo permanecíamos la mayor parte del tiempo conversando en su habitación, y Touya rara vez se encontraba en casa, pues había comenzado a realizar diversos trabajos de medio tiempo.

En cuarto grado, las cosas dieron un giro aún mayor. Dos nuevos compañeros extranjeros se habían unido a nuestro grupo: Li Syaoran y Li Mei Lin, un par de primos provenientes de China. Mei Lin era una niña muy enérgica, de largo cabello negro y grandes ojos azabache, con una piel hermosamente bronceada, como el oro. Siempre estaba de buen humor y defendía a su primo, quien se avergonzaba de que una chica tuviese que cuidar de él. Syaoran, por su parte, era un niño un poco tímido, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés, también de piel morena. Era bueno en los deportes, y era bueno en lo académico, por lo que muy pronto se volvió una sensación en cualquier tipo de competencia, en la escuela.

Sensación que fue perdidamente atrapada por Sakura. Después de casi dos años de amistad, Syaoran finalmente se percató de sus sentimientos por mi mejor amiga, y con un poco de ayuda y apoyo de Mei Lin y yo, el niño finalmente pudo confesar sus sentimientos. Una declaración un poco falta de tacto, pero muy especial, a fin de cuentas.

De toda la vida, Sakura ha sido un poco lenta para asuntos del corazón. Durante todos los años que llevaba ya de conocerla, nunca se había percatado de que poco a poco despertaba los sentimientos de los niños. Con Syaoran no fue la excepción, y le tomó un poco de tiempo el darse cuenta de que ella también tenía sentimientos por él. Sin embargo, para cuando el quinto año estaba por terminar, Sakura y Syaoran ya eran novios.

Aquel verano, no pude evitar pensar en aquel sentimiento que tenía por Touya Kinomoto. Un poco olvidado y enterrado, pero que de una forma u otra siempre había estado allí. Pensé (y vaya que demasiado) en aquella probabilidad del 0% de que una niña de sexto de primaria, pudiese algún día tener de novio a un muchacho de segundo de preparatoria. Aquellos cinco años de diferencia cada día parecían ser más. Así que después de estar poco más de un mes dándole vueltas al asunto, me decidí a enterrar aquel sentimiento imposible, y buscar a alguien más de mi edad, que me hiciese tan feliz como Syaoran hacía a Sakura.

Fue como si el universo hubiese esperado a que mi cerebro y corazón se pusieran de acuerdo en aquel asunto, y realizaran aquella petición, pues al iniciar el sexto año, otro nuevo compañero había entrado a nuestro salón:

Hiragizawa Eriol.

Mitad japonés por parte de su padre, mitad inglés por parte de su madre, él, su hermana mayor y su gato negro venían desde Inglaterra a involucrarse con la cultura de aquel lado de su familia. Eriol era un chico muy interesante. Su cabello era negro azulado, igual que sus ojos, y como yo, su piel era muy pálida. Tenía una mirada enigmática, una voz dulce y modales impecables. Definitivamente tenía todo lo necesario para ser considerado un muy buen partido. Extremadamente inteligente, bueno en los deportes, parecía estar siempre atento al mínimo de los detalles.

¿Qué si fue también amor a primera vista? Mi respuesta honesta es no. Se trató más bien de un sentimiento de intriga, que después de casi un año de amistad se convirtió en interés adolescente. No fue hasta que nos volvimos novatos en la secundaria, cuando me decidí a darle una oportunidad al chico Hiragizawa. Su confesión había sido muy simple y directa al grano, dándole un aire maduro y decidido, por lo que accedí al considerar que sería interesante invertir tiempo en una persona tan culta, educada e instruida como él.

Eriol seguía siendo un caballero, un chico amable y respetuoso. Su actitud detallista se había vuelto ahora un poco sobreprotectora, aunque debo admitir que esto simplemente me encantaba. Puede hacer maravillas a la autoestima de una persona, que alguien note cuando estás triste y haga todo lo posible por cambiar ese estado de ánimo azul, por uno más alegre. Hiragizawa siempre estaba allí para mí, al alcance de una llamada telefónica, o un mensaje. Nunca permitía que nada malo me pasara. Si ocurría algún problema, o necesitaba ayuda de alguien, él era la persona a la que había que llamar.

Conforme pasaban los años, y nos adentrábamos más en la adolescencia, los bajos instintos comenzaron a aparecer. Es interesante ver como las hormonas y adrenalina cambian a un muchacho educado, y poco a poco aquellos instintos básicos luchan por surgir. De una simple relación de niños que se toman de la mano, y se sonrojan después de un casto beso, comenzaron los acercamientos más personales e íntimos. Profundos y húmedos besos, con juego de lengua incluido. Manoseos no tan inocentes, escondidos en el parque. Tocar, besar, chupar, intentando no hacer ruido, mientras estamos en mi habitación. Hasta que finalmente, en nuestro último año de preparatoria, ambos perdimos la virginidad. Después de todo, tras casi seis años de noviazgo, no podíamos seguir posponiéndolo por mucho tiempo. En especial cuando en aquel momento me encontraba ya locamente enamorada de él, y confiaba en que lo nuestro fuera a durar para siempre.

Lo que nos trae al día de hoy.

Hola, mi nombre es Daidouji Tomoyo. Soy una típica muchacha de diecinueve años, que acaba de entrar a la universidad. Y a la que su novio de toda la vida la ha dejado.

* * *

 _Primero que nada, déjenme presentarme: Hola, soy hedwig-theme y hace años que no publico una historia en ff dot net. ¡Que vergüenza con todas aquellas personas que leyeron mi última historia, y me pidieron que no dejase de escribir! No saben cuánto me dolió el no tener tiempo de poder pulbicarles algo, por mínimo que fuera, cuando tengo mil y un historias en mi cabeza (y un par ya redactadas en unos documentos de word)... Pero es que la vida no es justa. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve desaparecida, ocurrieron un millón de cosas, que si se las platico ahora, este comment se volverá tan kilométrico como este prelude... Que bueno, no es como si mis comentarions fuesen cortos._

 _Espero y esta pequeña cucharada de fic les haya gustado. Es apenas una introducción a lo que será mi nueva historia... Que tampoco se emocionen mucho, no es muy larga. A los que ya me conocen y saben que no me gusta spoilear, simplemente diré que este fic incluye escenas para mayores de 18, así que si son sensibles y esas cosas, no lean... Pero si son pervers y esas shits, pues adelante, quien soy yo para decirles que no miren~~_

 _Punto final (e insistiendo a mi ya acostumbrada clientela), saben que publico historia hasta el fin. Yo no ando dejando fics inconclusos por más que la vida me ocupe con cosas "importantes". Del mismo modo, días de subir capítulo: ¡Todos los domingos! (Por que el trabajo no me deja de otra, porque las/los que me conocen saben que amo los lunes) Espero y de nueva cuenta me aguanten hasta el final, que como les comenté, no tardará mucho._

 _Saludos, y (para variar) ¡sigan bellos! Nos leemos en el siguiente capi, para ahora sí comenzar con esto._

 ** _Hedwig-theme~_**


	2. La puerta

**Capítulo 01**

 **La puerta**

* * *

Sé que el problema existencial que me aqueja en estos momentos suena a drama adolescente, pero es que, seamos honestos, sigo siendo una adolescente. Después de todo, con apenas diecinueve años y una vida para nada planeada, el hecho de que mi novio se haya decidido a terminarme, prácticamente de la noche a la mañana, es algo que me ha golpeado de una forma que no me esperaba, en el sitio menos preparado. Vamos, que a comparación de esto, romperme una pierna no me suena tan mal.

Es cierto que tengo a mi mejor amiga, Sakura, pero desde que su novio Syaoran hizo aparición, he tenido que darle un poco de libertad para que ambos puedan gozar de intimidad. Por ello, durante aquellos casi cinco años, mi novio Eriol era mi conexión más íntima, personal y directa que tenía con cualquier ser humano.

Fueron casi seis años en los que me hizo sentir como la chica más especial de todo el mundo. Que me hizo sentir única, hermosa, maravillosa e invencible. Mi vida comenzaba y terminaba con él, no importando dónde estuviésemos. Mi tiempo, mis pensamientos, mis posesiones, todo le pertenecían, y yo confiaba en que el sentimiento era mutuo. Siempre estábamos juntos, compartíamos aficiones, gustos… parecía que no había poder humano que pudiese separarnos.

Era por ello, que una traición como la que acababa de hacerme, era algo que simplemente dolía en lo más profundo de mí ser. Ahora que estoy aquí, abandonada, comienzo poco a poco a pensar. ¿Dónde está el principio del fin? ¿Cuándo fue el momento en que comencé a perderlo? ¿En qué momento esta historia de amor comenzó a desmoronarse?

Y mientras la lluvia me moja el rostro y disfraza mis lágrimas, mientras estoy a la deriva sin saber qué hacer o a donde ir, la verdad cae sobre mí, como parte de esta agua helada…

* * *

Hace tres meses, el clima era mucho más amigable. Nos encontrábamos en verano, demasiado contentos por finalmente haber terminado la preparatoria, emocionados por las vacaciones que teníamos por delante, y despreocupados por lo que ocurriría al finalizar dicha estación, cuando tomásemos caminos separados (por primera vez en nuestras vidas) para ingresar a la universidad, y perseguir nuestros sueños, tan diferentes unos de otros.

Sakura, un alma libre y despreocupada, entraría a estudiar lengua inglesa. Tenía el sueño de convertirse en una profesora, al igual que su padre, aunque ella prefería enseñar inglés, y prefería enseñar niños pequeños antes que a universitarios. Pero el concepto de enseñanza es el mismo; después de todo, nunca hay que menospreciar a un profesor. Syaoran, por su parte, era un genio de las matemáticas (cosa que se notaba desde el principio), y entraría a estudiar administración. Mei Lin, un alma siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, confiaba en que lo suyo se encontraba en leyes, y estaba decidida a convertirse en la mejor abogada de todo Japón. Eriol, el más inteligente, desprendido y dedicado del grupo, tenía planeado estudiar medicina, para salvar vidas. Y yo, siempre joven, volátil e imaginativa, estudiaría en una Academia de Modas.

Aquel verano, fue la primera vez que cada quien tomó su propio camino, para invertir dos meses encontrándose a sí mismo. Mientras Sakura permaneció en Tomoeda, conviviendo con su padre y con su hermano, Syaoran viajó a la capital, a matricularse en un curso intensivo de contaduría. Mei Lin, por su parte, viajó de vuelta a su natal China, para saludar a su familia la cual hacía varios años que no veía. Yo viajé a mi amada París, una ciudad de ensueño que mi madre me enseñó a adorar desde que era muy pequeña. Aquel viaje a la capital de la moda tenía como propósito inspirarme para dar lo mejor de mí misma, durante los siguientes cuatro años.

Eriol, por su parte, se dirigió a su natal Inglaterra, a ponerse en contacto con sus raíces que había dejado abandonadas durante todo aquel tiempo que había estado en Japón. Acompañado por su hermana mayor y su gato negro que llamaban Spee, los tres abordaron un vuelo de doce horas rumbo a Londres, donde permanecieron poco más de un mes.

Un mes donde no hubo mensajes, correos, cartas, llamadas por teléfono o videoconferencias en Skype. Ningún tipo de notificación, en ninguna red social.

Mi primer pensamiento ante su desaparición cubrió los campos básicos del jet-lag, cambio de horario, incapacidad de llamar a números extranjeros, y hasta un deficiente servicio de internet, que prontamente fue sustituido por la sorpresa e indignación de saber que su novia no era un tema tan importante como para mantenerme informada, hasta finalmente evolucionar al enojo y rencor por sentirme abandonada del tal modo, durante todo el verano. Durante un par de ocasiones me sentí tentada de tomar el Eurostar para llegar a Reino Unido, pero me contuve al reconocer que no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde exactamente se encontraba Eriol.

Así que tuve que resignar mis locas ansias por ahorcarlo, y esperar a que las vacaciones de verano llegasen a su fin. De este modo, tres días exactos después de que yo regresara a Japón (y me reuniera de nueva cuenta con Sakura, Syaoran y Mei Lin), el chico Hiragizawa hizo aparición, negándose a dar explicaciones de ningún tipo. Explicaciones que yo desesperadamente necesitaba, debido a su actitud completamente diferente. Ahora era un muchacho más cerrado. Más serio. Ahora no le gustaba que nadie se metiese en sus asuntos, y tampoco se mostraba interesado en los de los demás. Incluidos los míos. Los nuestros.

Nuestro nuevo distanciamiento al iniciar nuestros diferentes cursos en diferentes Universidades, pareció no inmutarle en lo más mínimo. Las llamadas telefónicas y los mensajes eran prácticamente inexistentes. Y yo no podía dejar de preguntarme qué había pasado.

Hasta esta tarde, en que finalmente me harté de no saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de mi novio y decidí enfrentarme a ello.

Ahora desearía no haberlo hecho.

* * *

Esta mañana de mediados de otoño, amaneció nublada y fría; un indicio de que el tiempo no se detiene y el invierno está cada vez más próximo a llegar. Al mirar la hora en mi teléfono celular, pude comprobar la respuesta al mensaje que había quedado pendiente la noche anterior.

" _¿Estás ocupado mañana? Me gustaría hablar contigo._ " Había escrito yo, poco después de medianoche.

" _Nos vemos a las seis en la cafetería de siempre. Yo soy quien quiere hablar contigo._ " Aquella había sido la respuesta de mi novio. Un extraño mensaje que había llegado a las tres cuarenta y siete de la mañana.

Oh Eriol, el rey del misterio. Aunque debo admitir que inclusive aquellas líneas son demasiado misteriosas para él. Y el horario... Pues por más que se mantuviera despierto estudiando hasta tarde, aquella hora era simplemente una exageración.

Siento un nudo en el estómago y un presentimiento de que algo acontecerá hoy. ¿Bueno o malo? En estos momentos no lo sé, y aquello solo me produce pesadez. Así que sintiéndome abrumada, entierro la cabeza debajo de las almohadas, como si me tratase de un avestruz, y me niego a enfrentar al mundo. Al menos no hasta las seis.

Así que permanezco todo el día en la cama. No siento ánimos de ir a la universidad. Con mi madre fuera de casa durante una semana, debido a que se encuentra de gira de trabajo, ni siquiera tengo la necesidad de fingir que me siento indispuesta y me aqueja alguna enfermedad, para no acudir a la Academia.

Es alrededor de las tres de la tarde, cuando finalmente me digno a ponerme en pie. Principalmente porque tengo hambre. Así que después de asaltar la cocina, vuelvo al cuarto, donde tomo un caliente baño en la tina, y me alisto para mi cita con mi novio.

No es por presumir, pero siempre he contado con un cuerpo de envidia. Otro de los regalos de la genética Daidouji. Soy un poco alta, largas piernas, caderas estrechas, un vientre plano, y pechos voluminosos. Iclusive mi rostro roza la perfección. Mi piel pálida me da el aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana, con mejillas sonrosadas, labios rojizos y largas y oscuras pestañas.

Para la cita de aquella noche, me he decido por una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y una vaporosa falda negra, que me llega por arriba de las rodillas, mostrando el punto fuerte de mi anatomía: mis largas y bien torneadas piernas, las cuales están ahora adornadas por unas medias de red en color negro. Se ven aún más largas y exquisitas debido a los zapatos negros que me he puesto, con un tacón de aproximadamente diez centímetros. Sonrío para mí misma, mientas me miro en el espejo, evaluando el resultado de mi atuendo para esta noche.

A Eriol le encanta verme con tacones. No por cómo me hacen estar a su altura (es una cabeza más alta que yo), sino por el perfil que me hace en el cuerpo, y la manera en que se realzan mis curvas. Considerando que la falda que llevo esta noche es realmente corta, estoy segura de que la noche terminará en un buen acostón. Justo lo que necesito después de su ausencia. Mi cuerpo lo añora, lo necesita. Fue como si al momento de robar mi virginidad, Eriol hubiese despertado el mounstro pervertido que vive en mi interior. Cuando solíamos reunirnos los fines de semana (en mi casa o en la suya), la que iniciaba con el jugueteo comúnmente era yo. Algo me decía que esta noche no sería la excepción.

Así que me sujeto el cabello en una alta coleta, que me llega como siempre a la altura de la cintura, aplico rímel en mis ya de por sí largas y oscuras pestañas, un labial rojo pasión, coloreo mis mejillas en un tono rosado, y salgo de casa, rumbo a la "cafetería de siempre".

La llamamos así por ser el sitio al que acudimos todos los viernes por la tarde, para tomar un café, tomar un ligero almuerzo, y comer de postre pasteles y galletas, además de disfrutar un rato de la conversación, el agradable ambiente y la buena música. La cafetería se encuentra ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, en un barrio tranquilo y tradicional, lo que ayuda al estilo bohemio que maneja el sitio. Es un local de tamaño mediano, ubicado en la planta baja de un edificio de departamentos, que se encuentra en una esquina, lo que le permite a sus ventanales ofrecer una agradable vista del parque se encuentra cruzando la calle, y una pequeña plaza comercial, en la calle opuesta.

Mientras estaciono el auto (un simple sedán color negro, regalo de mi madre por entrar a la universidad) puedo ver como el sol termina de esconderse en el horizonte, y la noche llega, acompañada por unas enormes nubes grises, que indican que pronto comenzará a llover. Sin darle mucha importancia (pese a que se escuchan truenos a la distancia), bajo del vehículo y cruzo la calle para entrar al local.

Al instante me recibe el exquisito aroma del café, el dulce olor de los postres y una melodía lenta y un poco melancólica, que flota en el aire, como si no proviniese de ningún sitio. Todas las mesas están adornadas con una lámpara de papel, que ofrece una luz muy tenue. En definitiva, un ambiente cálido y romántico. Algo perfecto para esta nublada noche, pues ahora los truenos se escuchan más cerca; falta poco para que comience a llover.

Me dirijo al mostrador y pido un caliente capuchino de moka, y una rebanada de pastel de fresa. Pago y doy una rápida vista alrededor del local, cosa no necesaria, ya que sentado en una de las mesas del rincón del lado izquierdo (nuestra mesa habitual), localizo a mi novio, sentado junto a una mujer pelirroja. Confundida sobre quién será la invitada, camino hacia ellos y carraspeo al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ambos.

-Buenas noches, Tomoyo -me saluda Eriol, sonriente, al tiempo que me señala la silla libre que hay frente a él.

¿La pelirroja permanecerá sentada a su lado cuando su novia soy yo? Algo no huele bien por aquí, y no estoy hablando del café, pues ya había quedado claro que el preparado y servido en este lugar es exquisito. Sin embargo, no digo nada. Me limito a sentarme, y mirar a ambos; primero a ella, después a él. Aún se escucha aquella lenta melodía, pero ahora es acompañada por un golpeteo irregular: son el producto de aquellas gotas de lluvia que chocan contra los cristales del local. Afuera, ha comenzado a llover.

-¿Quién es ella? -no puedo evitar preguntar. La pelirroja me sonríe con suficiencia. Su cabello es un poco más corto que el mío (le llega a media espalda), pero sus labios son igual de rojos. Otras diferencias más notables entre ella y yo, son sus ojos marrones, y su piel rosada. Eso y que parece que diez años más vieja. Sentada junto a Eriol y yo (y en general todo el local lleno de adolecentes), parece una tía ya quedada, de esas amantes de los gatos, aún intentando verse joven y chic.

-Su nombre es Mizuki, Kaho -me responde Eriol, haciendo una pausa para ver si tengo algún comentario que aportar. Pero yo no digo nada, después de todo, ese nombre me es indiferente-. Nos conocimos en Londres. Es mitad japonesa, igual que yo, y pensamos que sería buena idea que visitara de nueva cuenta Japón, pues hace años que no pone un pie en él.

Esto definitivamente no me está gustando nada. ¿Invita de la nada a una completa desconocida a visitar un país que está al otro lado del mundo? Por más que ella también sea japonesa, acaba de admitir que hace tiempo que no viene a estas tierras. ¿Por qué ahora el interés?

-¿Y cuánto tiempo va a quedarse? -pregunto finalmente, al tiempo que una mesera del local se detiene junto a nuestra mesa, sujetando una bandeja entre las manos.

Eriol espera a que la mesera coloque el capuchino y la rebanada de pastel frente a mí, y se aleje rumbo al mostrador, antes de abrir la boca.

-Se quedará un mes -dice mientras la pelirroja sonríe-. Después regresará a Londres, y yo me iré con ella.

La mano con la que apenas iba a tomar mi café caliente, se detiene a medio camino. ¿He escuchado bien? ¿Qué es eso de regresar a Inglaterra? Antes de estas vacaciones, Reino Unido le importaba en lo más mínimo, pese a haber vivido allí once años. ¿Es esto una broma?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Eriol y la tal Mizuki se miraron directamente a los ojos, y se sonrieron, como si fueran cómplices de algún crimen. Entonces, vuelven a posar su vista en mí. Él, nervioso como si fuera a confesar alguna travesura. Ella, orgullosa como si fuese un pavorreal.

-Kaho y yo nos conocimos de una manera muy curiosa en Londres -hace una pausa, un poco temeroso al ver mi expresión de furia contenida. ¿Kaho? ¿Ya la llama por su nombre? -. El caso es... Que fue amor a primera vista.

Agradezco no haber tomado ni un simple trago de café, porque seguramente ya lo hubiera escupido. Aunque mi cara de estupefacción sí que ha hecho aparición. Miro primero a Eriol, incapaz de creer en sus palabras. No puede ser que mi novio de hace seis años, y con quien esperaba pasar toda la eternidad a su lado, simplemente se haya encontrado alguien "mejor".

Después miro a la tal Kaho, mientras me imagino como sería jalarla del cabello y golpearla en la nariz. ¡Esa zorra!

Con la rabia poco a poco haciendo ebullición dentro de mí, tengo que hacer uso de la poca serenidad que me queda, para contener estas ganas locas de aventarle el café hirviendo a la cara. A cualquiera de los dos.

-Siento mucho informarte las cosas de esta manera... -comienza Eriol, tomando de la mano a la lagartona aquella, como si no le importase lo que yo llegara a pensar. Siento como me hierve la sangre -, pero al menos tienes el derecho de saber qué es lo que ha pasado. Quería que la conocieras.

-¡Y yo para qué quiero conocer a esta arrastrada! -no he podido contenerme más y lo he gritado a todo pulmón, o al menos con toda la intensidad que he podido (ya que me falta el aire), mientras intento contener las lágrimas. De cualquier manera, he tenido la fortuna de que ha caído un trueno horrible, y mi voz ha sido ahogada por él, dejando que solo los comensales de las mesas más cercanas me hayan escuchado. Si se han girado a ver o no, es algo que me tiene sin cuidado.

Mientras sigo intentando que las lágrimas no corran por mi rostro, las gotas de lluvia que caían afuera, se han transformado ahora en una tormenta, empañando toda la ventana. Sin embargo, no las veo. A decir verdad, no veo nada. Nada más que los rostros de este par de descarados que tengo sentados delante de mí.

-Ya sabía yo que te lo tomarías a mal... -comienza Eriol de nueva cuenta. Es como si quisiera disculparse, pero su actitud no lo demuestra. Y no es como si yo fuese a aceptar sus disculpas. Si fuera por mí, ya le hubiera metido un par de cachetadas.

-Me dan asco. Los dos -espeto con rabia. Estoy perdiendo el control. Me siento temblar, me siento impotente. Quiero gritar, quiero correr, quiero golpear, pero al mismo tiempo soy incapaz de moverme. Mil y un emociones se amontonan dentro de mí, intentando desbordar todas al mismo tiempo, por un pequeño orificio, apretándose las unas a las otras, para ser las primeras en salir.

Incapaz de seguir viendo la sonrisa de suficiencia de aquella cualquiera, y la expresión de desinterés de este patán, me levanto de la mesa, enfurecida. Completamente fuera de mí, no puedo contenerme y doy un manotazo a la taza de café caliente, desparramando el líquido por toda la mesa.

-Tomoyo, espera.

Dice Eriol, pero yo no hago caso. Mis piernas se mueven solas, y me llevan lejos de aquel rincón, fuera del local. Salgo a la calle, completamente oscura excepto por los tenues faroles colocados a intervalos regulares, cuya luz se difumina debido a toda la lluvia que sigue cayendo. El ruido es ensordecedor, pero no es capaz de ahogar mis pensamientos. Las gotas frías y enormes me golpean el rostro, los brazos y piernas, pegando la ropa a mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir miserable. ¿Qué hago ahora?

Una parte de mí me dice que vuelva a entrar al local y golpeé la cabeza de aquella tipa contra la mesa. Otra parte me dice que vuelva y pida a Eriol que lo piense, que no se deshaga de mí, que me tome de vuelta, que me diga qué he hecho mal, qué tiene ella que yo no. Y otra parte de mí me dice que me vaya, que corra, que huya, aunque no tenga lugar al cual ir. Eriol era mi lugar seguro, ahora no tengo nada.

La lluvia sigue cayendo a chorros, el aire sigue igual de helado, y yo sigo sin saber qué hacer. Siento que llevo aquí, de pie a media calle, por horas. Mi cerebro procesa las cosas con lentitud. Estoy ya empapada hasta los huesos, y apenas estoy comenzando a sentir el frío. Mi mente no es tan clara como me gustaría, y me cuesta un poco el buscar qué se supone que debo hacer, por lo que sigo aquí, sin saber a dónde ir, con quién acudir.

-Cálmate, Tomoyo -me digo mentalmente, mientras mi presencia física se vuelve víctima de un ataque de hipos y sollozos-. Toma pasos pequeños. Uno a la vez. Paso uno, refúgiate de esta lluvia.

Así que aún un poco desorientada, cruzo la calle dando pasos temblorosos (temo que mis tacones se decidan a traicionarme y caiga a media calle, con un pie torcido o algo parecido), y me detengo junto al auto. El par de segundos que me toma encontrar las llaves y abrir la puerta, han bastado para que comience a tiritar.

Mojando el asiento, cierro la puerta y aviento mi bolso al asiento del copiloto. Respirando aceleradamente, como si acabase de correr un maratón, me sujeto con ambas manos al volante, mirando a la oscuridad de la calle, y a la lluvia que parece no tener fin. ¿Qué hago ahora?

Si fuera por mí, me soltaría a llorar allí mismo. Eso o comenzaría a golpear lo que fuera que tuviera más a la mano, en este caso, el volante. Gritaría hasta quedarme sin voz. Pero me digo a mí misma que debo ser fuerte, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar. Necesito el apoyo de alguien. Alguien que pueda escucharme y me dé palabras de aliento. Alguien que esté allí para mí, pase lo que pase… Y entonces, mi cerebro la ubica, como si hubiera aparecido de la nada, surgiendo de entre un mar de gente. Con su mirada alegre, su sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Paso número dos. Necesito hablar con Sakura.

Limpiándome las lágrimas que siguen recorriendo mis mejillas, intento calmar mis hipos mientras inserto a tientas la llave y la giro, para encender el motor del auto. La lluvia, y la nueva ola de lágrimas me dificultan un poco la visión, pero ahora que tengo un objetivo en mente, me siento un poco más tranquila y confiada. Pongo el auto en marcha y comienzo a recorrer las calles de la ciudad (las cuales se encuentran casi desiertas) en dirección a mi destino: la casa de los Kinomoto.

Aproximadamente diez minutos después, detengo el auto junto a la casa de mi mejor amiga. He apagado el motor, pero me mantengo detrás del volante, sin estar segura de querer bajar. Sé que necesito del apoyo y consuelo de Sakura, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero verme vulnerable, destrozada y perdida. En especial en esta noche que parece de telenovela, ya que me presentaré delante de ella, completamente escurrida y parecerá que es el fin del mundo.

¿Lo es? Sinceramente ya no sé qué pensar, que sentir. Una parte de mí quiere llorar hasta ya no poder, y la otra considera que es mejor ir a casa, tomar un baño con agua caliente y llamar a Sakura para simplemente decir: "Eriol me ha cortado. Vaya idiota. ¿Te apetece ir por unos tragos?"

Algo dentro de mí me dice que puedo tomar partes del plan A y plan B y formar un plan C. Así que un poco más tranquila (pero aún mojada, sollozando, hipeando y con frío) salgo del auto y me dejo empapar de nueva cuenta. Aunque ya no es tan extremista como la primera vez, ya que la lluvia parece estar próxima a terminar.

-Pasos pequeños, Tomoyo –repito mi mantra, mientras sujeto mi bolsa la cual me golpea la pierna, pues sigo toda temblorosa-. Paso tres, llegar a casa de los Kinomoto.

Comando a mis pies a que se muevan, y avancen en dirección al pequeño portón negro. Lo cierro lentamente, y continúo caminando por el jardín frontal. Subo los escalones que llevan al pórtico, y finalmente me detengo frente a la puerta, adornada por un bonito vidrio ahumado. Con manos temblorosas, pulso el botón del timbre, y trato de aguantar el llanto.

Si no fuera por la lluvia, que sigue cayendo poco a poco, me encontraría rodeada por un silencio total. Un silencio que sería roto por aquellos pasos que se escuchan dentro de la casa amarilla, de techos azules, frente a la que estoy de pie. Entonces, a través del cristal de la puerta que tengo frente a mí, puedo ver una sombra borrosa. Se acerca cada vez más, hasta detenerse al otro lado, y abrir la puerta.

Estoy a punto de gritar el nombre de mi mejor amiga. A punto de echarme a su cuello y comenzar a llorar como si no hubiera mañana. Pero me detengo justo a tiempo.

No se trata de Sakura.

Es Touya.

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo, queridos lectores y lectoras! Este es ya el comienzo de esta historia, que como les comenté (o no, ya no recuerdo sinceramente) será mucho más corta que mis trabajos anteriores. La idea es relatar todo en 5 capis, sin contar el prólogo. Que hablando de él, me ha servido para darles una explicación rápida acerca de los sentimientos de Tomoyo por Touya, mientras que éste primer capi habla de los sentimientos de ella hacia Eriol. He intentado mostrar un Eriol cabrón (no sé porqué me encanta ponerlo así al pobre) al que no le importa lastimar a Tomoyo. Ella, por su parte, ha sido un poco más difícil de proyectar. Es complicado mostrar que realmente amó a Eriol, pero al mismo tiempo es lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlo pues él no vale la pena._

 _Sobre Kaho, bueno, me ha parecido divertido mostrarla como una mujer ya mayor. Considerando que Eriol y Tomoyo tienen apenas 19 años, me la imagino como una asaltacunas-patealoncheras._

 _Y finalmente, tenemos la corta aparición de Touya. Me pregunto si tendrán ya teorías sobre lo que ocurrirá con ellos. Teniendo en cuenta de que durante los años que se conocen apenas y se han hablado... ¡Tenerlos en ascuas es tan emocionante!_

 _Gracias a las personitas que dejaron review (ya los extrañaba queridos míos) y a los que leyeron pero no escribieron nada. Aquí sigo pendiente de qe dejen aunque sea un peque review, donde me digan qué les gusta y que no. Ya saben que soy toda oídos. Contesto a sus reviews en un ratito, y los espero el próximo domingo. Sigan bellos :D!_


	3. La plática

**Capítulo 2**

 **La plática**

* * *

Apenas me doy cuenta de que está frente a mí, mi niña de seis años vuelve a hacer aparición.

Me quedo sin habla, me tiemblan las manos, se me ruborizan las mejillas. Quisiera que se abriera un agujero en el suelo y la tierra me tragase, que me cayera un rayo y me muriera en ese instante; cualquier cosa para que este hombre de veinticuatro años deje de verme.

Una parte de mí está asombrosamente asustada por lo que veo, mientras que otra está horriblemente emocionada. Pareciera que fue ayer, pero... Hace una década que no lo miro directamente. Ahora es realmente alto, aún delgado, pero con músculos visiblemente marcados. Su cabello café oscuro se encuentra despeinado y se alza en todas direcciones, dándole un aire casual y sexy. Su piel sigue siendo morena, y sus ojos aún son de ese melancólico color castaño. Y sus labios, se tensan en una final línea que me dan ganas de morderlo...

Intento no concentrarme en detalles que me podrían poner a sudar, y hago un intento por mirarlo, en conjunto. La manera en que está de pie, con las piernas separadas, lo reclaman como el amo del lugar. Sin embargo, la forma en que cruza sus brazos, delatan que no se encuentra tan cómodo como le gulstaría. Su expresión sigue siendo seria y le da un aire imponente, aunque ahora lo que más resalta es la forma en que sus cejas se fruncen, confundidas. Seguramente se pregunta qué hago aquí.

-¿Tomoyo? –un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo. Me ha llamado por mi nombre. ¿Alguna vez lo ha hecho? Sinceramente no puedo recordarlo. Veo como se mueven sus labios. Esos labios tan gruesos… Ha dicho mi nombre de nueva cuenta. Debo concentrarme, volver en mí, de donde sea que mi sucia imaginación me esté llevando en estos momentos. Seguramente parezco una retrasada.

-Estoy… Estoy buscando… a… Sakura –digo, aún un poco aturdida.

Su expresión de confusión aún perdura, aunque ahora se ve un poco molesto.

-Sakura no se encuentra en casa. Ha salido con el tipo ese –me explica intentando sonar tranquilo. Por su tono de enfado, es fácil suponer que habla de Syaoran. Parece ser que aún después de todos estos años que Sakura tiene una relacion con Syaoran, Touya Kinomoto sigue siendo un hermano mayor sobreprotector.

Por el otro lado, me siento mitad sorprendida y mitad molesta de que mi mejor amiga haya tenido una cita con su novio y no me lo haya contado.

Una cita con su novio.

Espero y sea mejor que la que acabo yo de tener con mi … con mi ex... con Eriol...

Siento que se me encoje el corazón, y no puedo evitar llevarme una mano al pecho, mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas escapan de mis ojos, y un hipido aparece como un susurro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –me pregunta Touya, descruzando los brazos, pero renuente a acercarse. Se nota un poco asustado y confundido, no solo por mi sorpresiva aparición, sino por mi súbita reacción. Intento asentir, pero parece ser que he olvidado como se hace.

-Estoy bien –respondo entre hipidos, con las lágrimas ahora resbalando por mis mejillas-. Solo necesito hablar con Sakura.

Estoy por despedirme y dar media vuelta para regresar al auto (puede que espere allí, o puede que me vaya a casa), cuando la voz de Touya me detiene en seco.

-Sigue lloviendo, y tú ya estás empapada. No creo que Sakura tarde mucho, ¿por qué no la esperas aquí?

Lo miro como si no lo hubiese visto nunca antes en mi vida. Ojos bien abiertos, mi boca forma una pequeña "o", inclusive mis brazos caen a mis costados, torpemente, pero me apuro a retirar la vista, dejar de clavarla en sus hermosos ojos, y mejor admirar el dorso de mi mano. ¿Pasar dentro de su casa, sin Sakura? Vuelvo a ponerme nerviosa, y mis hipos se hacen más seguidos.

-Vamos, pasa o te enfermarás.

Touya se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar, pero justo en ese momento, de lo alto de las escaleras, brinca una mancha amarilla. Es Kero, el gato de Sakura, quien se enreda en mis pies al tiempo que ronronea. Su presencia me toma por sorpresa, por lo que sigo sin moverme. Touya, por su parte, que siempre ha odiado aquel gato, se apura a apartarlo con el pie. Kero emite un maullido quejumbroso, y se aleja de nueva cuenta escaleras arriba. Entonces, como sigo estática en aquel punto frente a la puerta principal, Touya me coloca su mano derecha sobre mi cintura y me obliga a avanzar dentro de la casa. El contacto con su piel (aunque sea indirecto) hace que se me erice el vello y el cuero cabelludo. Demasiado aturdida, y sin poder reaccionar, me dejo arrastrar dentro de la casa.

Un suave aroma, proveniente de la cocina, llena todo el lugar; la cena probablemente. Estoy tan nerviosa que no sé qué decir, ni que hacer.

-¿Se encuentra tu padre en casa? –es lo único que se me ocurre preguntar para cortar el silencio que nos envuelve. Que suerte que no me haya decidido a comentar el clima, pues con esta lluvia tipo diluvio, hubiese sido algo muy estúpido.

-Se encuentra en una excursión. Regresa la próxima semana –responde como si nada, mientras me conduce por el pasillo. He decidido que debo caminar sola y así él retira su mano de mí, aquello hace que me sienta un poco decepcionada, pero intento no pensar en ello. En especial por que ahora solo puedo pensar en lo que acaba de decirme.

Oh, así que estamos solos.

Touya llega casi al final del pasillo, y se detiene frente a una puerta, ubicada del lado izquierdo, junto a las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso. La abre, y debido a todas las visitas realizadas a casa de los Kinomoto durante los últimos doce años, ya sé que se trata del cuarto de baño.

-Deberías tomar un baño con agua tibia, para evitar resfriarte –siento que se me detiene el corazón al escuchar sus palabras, y medio segundo después, siento que me late al mil por hora, pues me está mirando de pies a cabeza, como si me escanease. ¿Qué demonios hace? -. Tu toma un baño, yo te traeré algo de ropa.

Me da un leve empujón dentro del baño, aunque no sé si es porque no reacciono, o porque estorbo el paso para que él pueda ir al segundo piso, a buscar ropa de algún armario. Ahora que estoy sola (y aún con mi expresión de boba) me muevo lentamente, caminando como robot, y cierro la puerta detrás de mí, lentamente. Lo único que puedo escuchar es como la puerta rechina y se cierra. Eso y mi respiración acelerada.

Frente a mí, tengo otra puerta, que lleva al cuarto de baño en sí, pues por el momento estoy en el pequeño cuarto de lavado, con la lavadora y secadora a mi izquierda, así como una pequeña repisa donde hay toallas y blancos perfectamente doblados.

Camino lentamente, no muy segura de querer desvestirme para tomar un baño en una casa que no es mía, y en la que me encuentro acompañada por un hombre, y nadie para defenderme. No es que no confíe en Kinomoto, pero sigo un poco afectada por los acontecimientos sucedidos en la última hora. Aunque a decir verdad, Touya tiene razón. Estoy empapada por la lluvia y si no me quito estas ropas mojadas y subo mi temperatura corporal, pescaré un resfriado.

Así que entro a toda la velocidad que me dan mis aún aturdidas piernas, al cuarto de baño, donde cierro la puerta con pestillo. No tengo la menor intención de que Touya Kinomoto me mire tal cual llegué al mundo. Me dirijo a la bañera, y abro el grifo del agua caliente. Toco el chorro de agua durante un par de segundos, y comienzo a jugar con la llave del agua fría, para encontrar la temperatura correcta. Cuando considero que ya está, dirijo mi vista a los jabones de baño que hay en un pequeño rack, junto a la tina. Hay diversos geles de baño, pero me llama la atención uno que posee aroma a cerezas. Estoy segura es de uso exclusivo de Sakura. Vierto un poco en la tina, y lo vuelvo a poner en su lugar. El chorro de agua hace que el gel comience a espumar, y el cuarto de baño se inunde de aquel delicioso aroma.

Un poco nerviosa, dejo mi bolso en un gancho donde se supone que debería haber colgada una bata de baño. Me desabotono la camisa blanca, me saco los zapatos, me quito las medias y la falda, y finalmente me suelto el cabello. Sintiendo un poco de frío, me dirijo de nueva cuenta a la tina, cerrando el grifo y entrando al agua tibia. Me siento de modo que el agua me llegue poco arriba de los pechos, con lo que la espuma impide que nadie (inclusive yo) vea mi anatomía.

Estoy enjabonándome el cuerpo, cuando escucho como se abre la puerta del cuarto de lavado, y me pongo tiesa. Cerré el baño con pestillo, ¿no fue así? Me quedo petrificada, incapaz de mover un músculo, y presiento venir un ataque de pánico cuando escucho como tocan a la puerta.

-Te he traído ropa limpia –la voz de Touya se escucha un poco amortiguada. Pego las rodillas al pecho y rodeo mis piernas con mis brazos. Que no entre, que no entre.

No, Touya no entra. Simplemente se limita a agregar:

-La dejaré sobre la lavadora.

El lugar se queda en silencio un par de segundos, y después, se escucha como se cierra la puerta del cuarto de lavado, y ya, no se escucha nada más. Ni la lluvia. Parece ser que el diluvio ha terminado. Ahora sé que de nueva cuenta estoy sola. No sé si alegrarme, relajarme…

-Pasos pequeños –susurro mientras miro el agua jabonosa. Lo que debo hacer ahora, es terminar de bañarme.

Termino de enjabonarme el cuerpo, y me lavo el cabello superficialmente. Después de todo, tomé una ducha hace un par de horas, y no es posible que esté ya sucio. Me tomo un par de minutos para relajarme en el agua tibia, pero finalmente, salgo de la tina.

Me rodeo el cuerpo con una toalla grande color rojo granate, que se encontraba colgada en otro gancho, junto con otras dos toallas más. Tomo otra de las toallas (de color amarillo deslavado) y con ella comienzo a secarme el cabello, mientras camino hacia la puerta del baño.

Con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, retiro el pestillo, abro un poco la puerta, y extiendo el brazo sobre la lavadora. A tientas, busco la ropa limpia que han traído para mí. La encuentro casi al instante, así que la tomo con firmeza, escondo el brazo de nueva cuenta dentro del cuarto de baño, y cierro otra vez con seguro. No dejaré de sentirme tan paranoica hasta que no me encuentre completamente vestida.

Examino lo que tengo ahora entre las manos.

Touya me ha traido una camisa azul, un pantalón de ejercicio color gris, y unas bragas rosas. Mientras se me colorean las mejillas de rojo, no puedo decidirme de cuál sea la parte que me da más vergüenza.

1\. Que la camisa y pantalón sean ropas suyas.

2\. Que se haya tomado la molestia de buscar unas bragas (definitivamente tomadas del cuarto de Sakura)

3\. Que no haya podido tomar también un sujetador de entre las cosas de su hermana menor.

Intento no darle importancia, pero no puedo. Intento no sonrojarme mientras me pongo la ropa, pero no puedo. Intento no pensar en que me siento tan expuesta, pero no puedo. Es como si este día no pudiese ser peor.

Salgo del baño y del cuarto de lavado, cerrando ambas puertas conforme voy saliendo (aunque aún me siento desnuda) y me detengo en el pasillo vacío. Me pregunto dónde se habrá metido Touya. Y me pregunto si en verdad quiero saberlo.

Mi primera pregunta mental es respondida por un ruido en la cocina. Entonces vuelvo a notar aquel aroma que flota en el aire. Aun nerviosa, entro a la habitación. Touya se encuentra detrás de la barra que separa el comedor, de la cocina, inclinado sobre la estufa, revolviendo algo en una olla. Carraspeo un poco para anunciar mi presencia.

El muchacho voltea la cabeza y me mira. Entonces, con el cucharón que tiene en la mano, apunta a la mesa.

-Toma asiento.

Hago lo que me dice, sin rechistar. No es como si pudiese decir algo, pues apenas y respiro. Touya termina de remover la cena, y se apura a servir dos platos. Entonces, sale de la cocina, y coloca un plato frente a mí, y del otro lado de la mesa (de modo que quedemos frente a frente), y se sienta igual. La cena se trata de estofado de res, y realmente huele delicioso.

-Veo que la ropa te ha quedado bien –acabo de tomar una cucharada de caldo, y siento que me atraganto un poco-. Supuse que la ropa de Sakura te quedaría muy ajustada. Después de todo eres más alta y tienes más… Cuerpo.

Creo que se ha sonrojado, pero no estoy muy segura. Después de todo, me cuesta horrores levantar la vista y mirarle el rostro. Es como si de repente el plato de estofado fuera lo más interesante del universo.

Aquel comentario (algo desatinado) me calma un poco al saber por qué me ha escaneado antes de entrar al baño, y la ausencia del sujetador en la ropa que llevo puesta. No es por sonar cruel con mi mejor amiga, pero las diferencias entre su anatomía y la mía son más que obvias. Yo soy más alta, mis piernas son más largas, y tengo más trasero y más pecho... Aún si saber qué decir, asiento y continúo comiendo. El estofado caliente me relaja los músculos, y por consiguiente me hace sentir menos tensa. Además, tiene muy buen sabor.

Como en silencio, bastante despacio, pues temo atragantarme de nueva cuenta, o quemarme con el caldo. Es por ello que Touya termina su plato mucho antes que yo. Se levantó de la mesa, y sin hacer ruido, sin decir una sola palabra, rodeó la mesa del comedor, entró de nueva cuenta a la cocina, y dejó sus platos vacíos en la tarja. De espaldas a mí, como se encontraba ahora, comenzó a moverse por la cocina, buscando cosas por aquí, por allá, hasta que finalmente se dio la media vuelta, y un ligero zumbido comenzó a sonar detrás de él.

-Cuando termines, deja todo en la tarja. Ya lo limpiará Sakura cuando llegue. Le toca la limpieza este fin de semana.

Asentí, pues aunque quisiera decir algo, me había atrapado con la boca llena de estofado. Touya volvió a salir de la cocina, y se detuvo en el umbral del comedor que llevaba al pasillo.

-Ya regreso –no se entretuvo en decir nada más, y salió de la habitación, dejándome sola. Mejor, pues ahora me siento un poco más relajada y siento que puedo comer más a gusto.

Así que mientras aquel zumbido me hace compañía (se trata de la cafetera, pues prontamente comienza a surgir aquel delicioso aroma de café recién hecho), termino la cena y tal cual hizo Touya, me dirijo a la cocina, y dejo los platos sucios en la tarja.

La cafetera ha dejado de hacer ruido, por lo que la voz de Touya se escucha fuerte y clara.

-¿Quieres café? –siento su voz encima de mi hombro. Casi dentro de mi oreja, como si me susurrara. Pero al darme media vuelta veo que se encuentra de nueva cuenta en el umbral de la puerta. Dios, estoy demasiado nerviosa.

-Por favor –es lo único que soy capaz de responder.

El muchacho entra con rapidez y elegancia a la cocina. Junto a la cafetera tiene ya dos tazas esperando ser llenadas, como si supiera que accedería a tomar café. Me pregunto si Sakura le habrá comentado lo adicta que soy a la cafeína.

-Puedes esperar en la sala –me dice Touya, mientras yo me pego a un rincón de la cocina. Es algo pequeña, no quiero estorbar. Y tampoco quiero rozar mi cuerpo de vez en vez con él. Me podría más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy-. Yo termino y lo llevo.

-Gracias –de nueva cuenta no puedo decir demasiado. Es como si mi cerebro no procesara bien. Confío en que sea por la falta de cafeína en mi sistema.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Touya, me dirijo a la sala, mientras no dejo de restregarme las manos, y regañarme mentalmente.

-" _¡Ya no eres una niña de seis años!_ " –me grito dentro de mi cabeza, al tiempo que me dejo caer lentamente en el sillón color lima, de tres plazas. A mi izquierda se encuentra la entrada a la cocina, a la derecha está el televisor, y frente a mí, está la puerta corrediza que lleva al patio lateral de la casa, y que en estos momentos tiene las cortinas abiertas, por lo que se puede ver como ya no llueve. Está oscuro allí afuera.

Tengo la mirada perdida en aquella oscuridad casi total. Pegadas al cristal quedan unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia, que resbalan lentamente. De vez en cuando dos gotas se juntan, y se hacen una más grande, que resbala con mayor velocidad.

Quisiera que eso fueran Eriol y aquella pelirroja. Dos gotas de agua que se juntan, y se hunden. Que desaparecen en la nada, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la llegada de Touya, quien lleva entre las manos una bandeja que sostiene dos tazas de café y un bowl con galletas de chispas de chocolate.

Coloca la bandeja sobre la mesita central de la sala, y me entrega una de las tazas de café caliente. Siento un cosquilleo recorrerme el cuerpo, empezando por las puntas de mis dedos. Nuestras manos se han rozado y no puedo evitar sentirme un poco acalorada. Sin embargo, el sentimiento dura una milésima de segundo, puesto que al instante el roce de nuestra piel finaliza, y Touya se sienta al otro lado del sillón, sujetando su taza y colocando el bowl de galletas entre los dos.

Me llevo la taza de café a los labios, por el simple hecho de hacer algo con ella, y tomo un sorbo.

Delicioso.

Tomo otro trago para relajar mis músculos, y porque realmente tiene muy buen sabor. Un poco más en confianza, extiendo la mano y tomo una galleta del bowl. También está exquisita.

-Parece ser que el baño, la cena y el café te han hecho entrar en calor –dice Touya, mientras él también bebe de su taza-. Espero y te sientas un poco más tranquila. Cuando abrí la puerta te veías muy… alterada.

Me encojo de hombros y procuro no verlo.

-Sigo un poco alterada –respondo, concentrándome en la nueva galleta que he tomado.

-¿Se puede saber por qué, o es una conversación que deseas mantener en privado con Sakura?

Finalmente me atrevo a mirarlo fijamente al rostro. Ahora es él quien no me mira, como si su taza de café fuese la cosa más interesante que hubiese visto en la vida y mereciera toda su atención.

-Creo que Sakura estaría en mejores condiciones de entender qué es lo que ha pasado –respondo, intentando no dar mucha información.

-¿Problemas familiares? ¿Algo va mal en la escuela? –niego lentamente, mientras me concentro de nueva cuenta en lo que ocurre al otro lado de la ventana. Ya no llueve-. Entonces… ¿Se trata de problemas con algún chico?

Lo miro de reojo. Ahora sí me está viendo. Intentando serenarme, subo los pies al sillón, y me abrazo las piernas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha hecho tu novio?–insiste. Sabe que ha dado justo en el blanco, y parece ser que no lo dejará ir. No sabía que fuese tan obstinado. Tan insistente.

-Ex novio –explico sin muchas ganas, tomando un poco más de café, esperando que no se note cómo me tiembla la voz-. Eriol ha terminado conmigo hoy.

-¿Lo veías venir?

Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa. Me giro para verlo directamente a los ojos, y él me mira de vuelta. ¿Qué si esperaba que Eriol terminase conmigo? La respuesta lógica sería que no. Pero, al pensar cómo fui ignorada durante sus vacaciones en Inglaterra, y cómo siguió evitándome cuando regresó a Japón… Debo reconocer que algo me parecía que no iba bien. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, pero me forcé a contestar.

-No lo sé –fue mi respuesta, aun manteniendo el contacto visual-. Sentía que las cosas no iba bien, pero no a tal grado de dejarme por otra…

-¿Eso fue lo que hizo? –su pregunta hubiera tenido un poco más de tacto si al haberla formulado no se hubiese zampado una galleta completa. No pude evitar fruncir el entrecejo, era como si mi tragedia le resultara un drama de telenovela, un espectáculo-. ¿Ya la viste?

-Eriol ha sido tan esplénddo que se ha tomado la molestia de presentarnos -bufo molesta. El solo recuerdo hace que me hierva la sangre. Touya parece notarlo, pues alza las cejas en expresión de sorpresa. Pero su curiosidad puede más, cuando me pregunta:

-¿Y cómo es?

Me tomo un tiempo para reflexionar a qué se refiere, mientras siento como un nudo se va formando en mi garganta. Si por mí fuese, respondería con "es una tía quedada con complejo de zorra y baja novios". Pero sé que eso a Touya Kinomoto no le interesa. Para evitar provocar un accidente, me apuro a dejar la taza de café en la mesilla de la sala.

-Una pelirroja… -no sabía si definirla "despampanante" para justificar que tenía que ser realmente buena para ocupar mi lugar, o llamarla "corriente" para decir que simplemente no se encontraba a mi altura –algo mayor –fue lo único que pude decir. Mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse, y mis ojos se pusieron llorosos. Me concentré de nueva cuenta en la ventana, viendo a las pocas gotas de agua que quedaban, precipitarse hacia el suelo-. Aunque sinceramente no sé qué le ve. ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no? –me clavé las uñas en las palmas de las manos, intentando contener las lágrimas, y continué hablando-. ¿Es más lista? ¿Más guapa? ¿Por qué ella lo hace feliz y yo no?

Al igual que aquellas gotas de agua recorrían la puerta corrediza, mis lágrimas habían comenzado a recorrer mis mejillas, con lentitud. Intenté que fuera silencioso, pero no pude contener los hipidos, y aquel ligero sollozo. En aquel momento, mientras me perdía mirando la oscuridad de la calle, no pude evitar sentirme igual de desolada que cuando me encontraba fuera de la cafetería, hacía apenas un par de horas.

Era un sentimiento de total soledad. La oscuridad, el frío, la presión en el pecho… Era como si me ahogara y no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, más que abrazarme a mí misma, y llorar.

Y eso fue lo que hice. Aún abrazada a mis piernas, aún clavándome las uñas en las manos, comencé a llorar, dejando que las lágrimas ensuciaran mi rostro, dejando que mis sollozos se escucharan en aquella habitación, dejando que los recuerdos me inundaran y arrastraran al fondo del mar.

-Eriol era todo para mí –dije soltando aquello que me carcomía las entrañas. Las lágrimas caían ahora sin piedad. No me importaba verme tonta, desesperada. Tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema-. Si estoy durmiendo quiero despertar. Y si estoy despierta, solo quiero dormir. Regresar a aquella realidad en que podía simplemente amarlo y ser amada por él. Necesito estar con él. Nunca he estado sin él. Mi esencia entera le pertenece. Todas las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida, han sido compartidas con él. Y pensé que las suyas también me tomaban en cuenta. Se suponía que éramos la pareja perfecta. Que nuestro final feliz sería el cuento de hadas por excelencia. Estaba todo ya planeado. Estudiar la carrera, mudarnos juntos, casarnos, tener un perro, vivir en una hermosa mansión en el extranjero, criar a nuestro hijos, envejecer lado a lado y morir.

Otro par de gotas de agua, pegadas en la puerta corrediza, comenzaron su carrera hacia el suelo. Se acercaron en varias ocasiones, pero volvían a separarse. Como si no estuvieran destinadas a estar juntas. ¿A caso eso éramos Eriol y yo?

-Y entonces, llega ella… -gruñí mientras una nueva ola de lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, y mis hipidos se hacen presentes-. Ahora ella va a ser quien tenga la casa, quien lo despierte en las mañanas con un beso. Quien viva con él en el extranjero y lo acompañe a todas sus cenas de doctores. Va a ser ella quien tenga el perro pastor alemán y sea la atenta madre que lleve a los niños a la escuela. Y yo… yo seré simplemente la exnovia que no puede superarlo, porque no quiere, porque no sabe cómo. Y es que no se vivir sin él. Mi existencia empieza y termina con él. Siempre ha sido así. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir ahora?

-¿Eso es realmente lo que te estás planteando? –exclamó Touya, con lo que respingué. No pude evitar sorprenderme al escuchar su voz. Por un momento me había hundido tanto en mi miseria, que me pensaba sola. Volví a mirarlo y noté como ahora él fruncía el entrecejo. Se veía molesto-. Te creía una chica más lista.

Como si mi dolor y sufrimiento no fueran suficientes, aquel ácido comentario me hizo sentir que un dolor aún más agudo se clavaba en mi pecho. Lo miré através de mis ojos llorozos, mordiéndome los labios y con las manos temblorosas.

Su comentario hizo que no pudiese sentirme más infeliz.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Espero y estén teniendo un bonito fin de semana. Me sienta un poco mal el dejar el capi aquí, pero es que quiero dejar el resto de la conversación para el siguiente, pues es un poco larga y realmente profunda (?)._

 _Espero y no hayan sospechado mal de Touya cuando hizo a Tomoyo bañarse... Que entrara y la viera en la tina o algo así... No sean pervertidos XD! Muchas gracias por los reviews del capi anterior. Aunque son solo 2, no creo tener tiempo de responderlos hoy D:! Pero les aseguro que sí lo hago n.n_

 _Y a las personitas que han leído pero no me han dejado review... Porfa, háganlo. Como escritora, me ayudan mucho. En especial con esta historia que es mi primer proyecto en 1ra persona D:! Es más complicado de lo que pensé, así que de verdad necesito su apoyo._

 _Les dejo este comment hasta aquí, y espero verlos en el siguiente capi. Saludos, y sigan bellos~~_


	4. La habitación

**Capítulo 3**

 **La habitación**

* * *

Lo miré confundida. Acabo de explicarle que mi vida ha sido sacudida desde sus cimientos, ¿y lo único que se le había ocurrido responder había sido un cuestionamiento a mi inteligencia? Parece notar mi expresión de confusión y enfado, pues prontamente añade:

-Un chico te ha dejado por otra, y tú comienzas a cuestionarte toda una vida que aún no sucede.

-Pero habíamos planeado…

-La vida no se planea. La vida solo sucede. No puedes predecir lo que ocurrirá en un par de años. Ni si quiera lo que ocurrirá mañana. Además, lo que pasó ya pasó. Da gracias por todos aquellos años que estuvo contigo, y todos aquellos recuerdos que crearon juntos. Y sigue adelante. Además, Hiragizawa era apenas tu primer novio. Nadie se casa y envejece junto a su primer novio. Eso es ridículo.

No puedo evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina y dirigirle un puchero. El descarado inclusive ha bufado, restándo importancia a lo que a mí me parece el fin del mundo. Mi expresión de enfado parece no importarle, pues se limita a reírse, divertido con la expresión de mi rostro.

-Disculpa, no quería ofenderte. Sin embargo, todo lo que he dicho, lo digo en serio. ¿Y qué si te dejó por otra? Si fue su decisión el escoger a alguien más, tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Lo único que debería lastimarte aquí, es que no hayas sido tú la de la idea. Además, aún eres demasiado joven para preocuparte tanto por el hecho de que tu relación ha terminado. Los chicos vienen y van. Y, si te sirve de consuelo, ¡Eres Tomoyo Daidouji! Cualquier chico mataría por salir contigo. ¿Por qué conformarte con uno si puedes tener a todos los que quieras?

Sus últimas palabras han hecho que ahora mi rostro muestre una expresión de sorpresa. Vamos, que de vez en cuando, al estar sola en mi habitación, mirándome al espejo, he pensado justamente eso: Soy Tomoyo Daidouji. Con buen cuerpo, inteligente, de buena familia, y personalidad radiante… Tengo todo para ganar, y todo lo que cualquier chico desearía en una mujer. Y por ello, puedo tener a cualquier hombre que yo me proponga. Pero, escuchar aquello de parte de Touya… Es algo que simplemente nunca me hubiera esperado.

-Perdón si te ofendí de nuevo…

-No. No es eso –me apuro a contestar, aún aturdida. Me sentía extraña. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel simple comentario de una persona que no había visto en casi diez años, me afectara tanto?

Casi sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, tomé otra galleta de chispas de chocolate del bowl, y del mismo modo, volví la vista a la ventana. Mis pensamientos volvieron a aterrizar en Eriol, pero ahora era diferente. Era como si el odio y la desesperación se hubiesen retirado para dar paso a otro tipo de sentimientos, emociones e ideas. Había sido decisión de Eriol el dejarme, y una parte de mí (aquella donde el odio se había recluído) confiaba en que algún día se diese cuenta que aquello había sido un error. Como cualquier chica ardida, mi mente había llegado a la conclusión de que mi ex novio me había perdido, que había dejado escapar lo mejor de su vida, y no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta del garrafal error que había comentido.

Hiragizawa no me había abandonado, me había dejado en libertad. Ahora era yo quien tenía el poder de decidir a dónde quería ir. Y mejor aún, con quién.

Seguía deseando que aquella pelirroja le partiese el corazón del mismo modo en que él había quebrado el mío, pero ahora, aquello pasaba a segundo plano. Lo más importante para mí en este momento, era mi propia felicidad.

Al otro lado de la ventana, la oscuridad seguía siendo casi total, pero ya no daba miedo. Ahora parecía invitar a recorrerla. Una dulce seducción a jugar con lo desconocido. Touya tenía razón, después de todo. El futuro no se planeaba. Y yo iba a comenzar a no planear el mío.

-¿Sabes? –dije a Touya, mientras mordía un pedazo de la galleta, aun mirando hacia la calle-. Creo que tienes razón. Soy Tomoyo Daidouji. Cualquiera querría salir conmigo. Y esta noche, alguien lo hará. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

No me di cuenta cuándo me levanté del sillón, pero ahora como me encontraba, tenía que mirar un poco hacia abajo para poder hablar con Touya. El me miró de vuelta.

-En el baño, dentro de la secadora.

-Perfecto –dije mientras me alejaba del sillón –deberías de cambiarte tú también.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

-Por unos tragos –respondí antes de salir de la habitación.

Volví al cuarto de baño, y me apuré a sacar mis ropas de la secadora. Está suave, calientita y seca. Así que después de asegurarme que la puerta está cerrada con pestillo, me quito las ropas que Touya me ha prestado, y vuelvo a ponerme mi bra, mi blusa blanca, mi falda negra y los tacones negros. Omito las medias (las guardo dentro de mi bolso), para mostrar mis largas piernas, y poder facilitar la cacería de esta noche. Me dirijo al espejo, donde me miro hacerme una alta coleta. Tomando mi bolso, que se había quedado colgado de un gancho cercano, me apuro a buscar un poco de maquillaje. Vuelvo a colocarme rímel en las pestañas, me pongo colorete en las mejillas, y vuelvo a pintarme los labios de rojo. Al terminar, me evalúo velozmente. Me veo perfecta para una noche de chicas, aunque no vaya con ninguna.

Intento no darle importancia a aquel pequeño detalle, y después de asegurarme de que me encuentro perfecta (y que no se note que he llorado), salgo del baño y me dirijo de nueva cuenta a la sala, a esperar a Touya. Él se aparece unos diez minutos después, aun visiblemente confundido.

-Pensé que éramos las mujeres quienes tardábamos más tiempo en alistarnos –le dije mientras me cruzo de brazos, y resueno uno de mis tacones en el piso laminado, fingiendo ser impaciente. Touya frunce el entrecejo.

-No tenía ni idea de qué ponerme.

-Se nota –respondo aun molestándolo. El muchacho trae ahora un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, una camisa azul cielo, y se ha puesto un saco negro, del mismo color que sus zapatos. Ha intentado verse un poco casual-. La camisa por dentro –le dijo velozmente, para que se faje, y mientras él hace aquello, yo doy media vuelta y me dirijo a la puerta de la casa, con el muchacho pisándome los talones.

La lluvia habrá terminado, pero el piso sigue mojado, por lo que debo caminar lentamente para no caerme con estos zapatos. De este modo, pese a haber salido primero de la casa (Touya se retrasó un poco pues debía cerrar con llave la puerta y el pequeño portón), Kinomoto me ha dado alcance y me ha ayudado a subir al auto. Que caballeroso.

Mientras él da la vuelta al auto, y sube al asiento del copiloto, yo coloco mi bolso en el asiento trasero y me apuro a meter las llaves, y encender el auto.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos exactamente? –pregunta, un poco impaciente.

-¿Alguna vez has salido a algún bar o algo parecido?

Lo miro sonriente, mientras él me mira con expresión de ligero enfado. Sin embargo, debo cortar el contacto visual, pues he comenzado a alejarme de la casa de los Kinomoto, y debo ver el camino para no chocar.

-Aunque no te lo creas, cuento con un largo historial de bares, y discotecas.

-Parece ser que tus años en la universidad no los pasaste simplemente estudiando.

-No me tomes por un borracho empedernido, Tomoyo, por favor –de nueva cuenta me había llamado por mi nombre. Intenté no darle importancia, y concentrarme en manejar-. Simplemente trabajé en varios, en turnos de medio tiempo.

-En ese caso, recomienda alguno –respondí.

-Vuelta a la derecha en la siguiente cuadra, al llegar a la avenida das vuelta a la izquierda. Avanzas un kilómetro y medio y das vuelta a la derecha. El bar se encuentra un par de cuadras más adelante. Se llama Rebound.

-Curioso nombre –musité.

-Si lo que quieres es una cita rápida para olvidar a algún exnovio, ese es el lugar.

Asentí y me concentré en seguir las indicaciones para llegar a nuestro destino. Tal cual dijo Touya, no fue difícil. Aparqué el auto en un cajón del estacionamiento, y ambos bajamos del vehículo.

Caminando lado a lado, cruzamos las puertas dobles que daban acceso al lugar. Apenas y podía verse en aquella oscuridad. Había luces de neón, que cambiaban de color, colocadas de manera dispersa, en las paredes y colgados del techo, pero en general, el lugar estaba diseñado para dar intimidad a aquellas personas que se encontraban ya buscando una nueva pareja. Del lado izquierdo de donde nos encontrábamos estaba la barra del bar, en medio de la habitación había una pista de baile, y del lado contrario, estaba la cabina del DJ. Alrededor de la pista, había varios sillones, y mesas bajas, donde había personas sentadas, la mayoría por parejas. Parecía que el concepto del lugar estaba muy claro. Llegabas a la barra, tomabas un par de tragos y esperabas a que alguien te intentara ligar. Después, bailaban por un rato en la pista, y si congeniaban, se iban a los sillones a intimar. Si la cosa se ponía caliente, se apuraban a salir del lugar, seguramente a buscar algún motel.

Sonaba un poco de mala muerte, pero sinceramente, aquello era lo que necesitaba. Además, un rápido vistazo a la barra (el lugar más iluminado de aquel sitio) me permitió confirmar que ninguno de los hombres allí sentados era de mal gusto. Todos eran realmente guapos. Inclusive las mujeres que se encontraban allí eran muy hermosas. Me parecía increíble que personas como ellas pudieran haber terminado una relación hacía poco, y necesitaran dar un rebote. Pero del mismo modo, ¿qué no me encontraba yo también en esa situación?

-Vamos a tomar algo –le dije a Touya, con lo que nos adentramos al lugar, y nos sentamos casi en el punto medio de la barra, donde había un par de bancos altos vacíos. De inmediato, el barman nos preguntó que íbamos a tomar.

-Una margarita –dije prontamente

-Un whisky en las rocas –respondió Touya, e inmediatamente agregó-. Esta ronda la invito yo.

Los tragos no tardaron en llegar, con lo que alzamos nuestros vasos, y brindamos.

-Por la pobre víctima que te llevarás a casa hoy –dijo el muchacho, y no pude evitar reír.

-Si todo va bien, deberás regresar a casa en taxi. No debiste haber invitado la ronda.

Touya se encogió de hombros, y dio un trago a su vaso de whisky. Yo hice lo mismo con mi margarita.

Aún no terminaba de tomar de mi copa, cuando un hombre se me acercó por detrás, casi rodeándome con su cuerpo.

-Buenas noches, señorita –me dijo mientras sonreía-. ¿Le apetece otra copa?

-Lo que me apetece ahora es bailar –fue mi respuesta. El hombre pareció sorprenderse de lo rápido que había sido acercarse a mí, pero no dijo nada.

Así, tomé su mano y lo seguí a la pista. Bailamos un par de canciones, hasta que intentó meter su mano por debajo de mi falda, y yo tuve que apartarlo. Podría haberlo llevado a los baños, a un motel, a mi casa, pero ese tipo no me interesaba. Era demasiado fácil. Y necesitaba estar un poco más ebria para decidirme a tener una relación de una sola noche.

Sin decir mucho, regresé a la barra, donde otro hombre se me acercó y me invitó a un trago. Acepté sin pensar, y bebí todo casi de golpe. Y de nueva cuenta, un par de minutos después me encontraba en la pista de baile.

El patrón se repitió al menos cinco veces. Quizá fueron más, pero debido a los tragos que llevaba ya encima, no estaba muy segura de llevar bien la cuenta.

-¿Qué tal la estás pasando? –preguntó Touya, al verme regresar a la barra. Me senté a su lado, y pedí una piña colada.

-Todos muy amables, pero ninguno me tienta. Creo que no debimos venir después de todo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo. Esta noche ha sido ser realmente horrible.

-Dame las llaves, yo manejaré. No estás en condiciones.

-¿No has bebido tú también?

-Apenas un par de tragos. Definitivamente mucho menos que tú. Y de cualquier manera, tengo más aguante con la bebida. Este par de whiskies no son nada que no pueda controlar.

Lo miré, no muy convencida. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que Touya aún se ve tranquilo y sobrio. Yo, por el contrario, me siento ya un poco mareada. Definitivamente no estoy en condiciones de manejar. Sin pensarlo mucho, le doy mi bolso completo.

-De acuerdo –digo mientras me bajo de la silla. Touya se apura a seguirme, y a sujetarme de la cintura para que no caiga. Realmente debo estar muy borracha.

Nos dirigimos con paso lento al auto. Culpa mía, ya que por culpa de los tacones, me cuesta trabajo caminar, y lo hago lentamente. Touya me abre la puerta del copiloto, y me ayuda a subir. Después de cerrar la puerta, y dar la vuelta al auto, se sienta detrás del volante y enciende el motor. Se asegura que ambos tengamos puesto el cinturón de seguridad, y finalmente nos ponemos en marcha.

Durante todo el trayecto me entretengo mirando por la ventana, pero no veo nada en realidad. Soy de esas personas que después deber les da sueño. Y ahora, me siento un poco adormilada. Así que reclino la cabeza en el asiento, y cierro los ojos. Necesito cinco minutos de paz y tranqulidad. De silencio absoluto. Agradezco que Touya no haya encendido la radio, y no intente entablar conversación alguna.

* * *

-Llegamos –informa Touya, haciéndome respingar. Debí haberme quedado dormida pues es demasiado pronto como para haber llegado a ningún sitio conocido. Y no reconozco el lugar.

Touya ha bajado ya del auto, y se encuentra rodeándolo. Del mismo modo que me ayudó a subir, ahora detiene la puerta y me ayuda a bajar.

-Gracias –respondo cuando finalmente me estoy en pie, y tomo mi bolso. Entonces, miro a mi alrededor, y me sorprendo de no haber notado antes dónde nos encontrábamos. Es mi casa.

-Trata de no hacer mucho ruido o tu madre se enterará dónde has estado y qué has hecho –me dice seriamente, mientras cruzamos el jardín delantero de mi casa.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. Si mi madre viera con quién he estado se sentirá mucho más tranquila. Además –comento como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras introduzco la llave en la puerta principal, y la giro, pero no abro-, mi madre no se encuentra en casa.

-¿Podrás llegar sola a la cama? Necesitas descansar –dice Touya, ignorando lo que le he dicho. Me rio por lo bajo.

-Déjate de tanta formalidad.

Me he girado para verlo directamente a los ojos. Está demasiado cerca, aquello me pone un poco nerviosa, pero no tanto como se hubiera puesto mi niña interior de seis años. En cierto modo, me siento valiente. Esta cercanía es como un desafío.

-¿Qué esperas? Pasa –dice mientras esconde las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y mira a la puerta, mordiéndose el labio. No creo que sea consciente del efecto que aquel simple movimiento tiene en mí.

No sé si es por culpa del alcohol, pero siento la terrible necesidad de besarlo. Algo de mis pensamientos debe reflejarse en mi rostro, pues Touya me mira, un poco confundido.

-¿Qué? –es lo único que dice.

Y yo no puedo contenerme más, y lo beso en los labios.

Es una sensación curiosa. Sus labios son suaves y carnosos, su aliento aún tiene un ligero sabor a whisky, y pese a haberlo tomado por sorpresa, no me retira. Así que presiono sus labios contra los míos, y me dejo llevar. El hecho de que él no esté respondiendo el beso, es lo único que me hace detenerme. Así que me separo lentamente de él, y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Él hace exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –es lo primero que pregunta.

-Un agradecimiento por traerme a casa –respondo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No hagas esto, Tomoyo. Por favor –suena casi como una súplica, pero lo ignoro.

-¿Hacer qué? Creí que habías dicho que podía tener a cualquier chico que quisiese. ¿A caso no eres un chico tú también?

-Sí, pero soy el hermano de tu mejor amiga.

-¿Y? –me estoy quedando sin paciencia-. Fue un simple beso, no tienes porqué crear tanto drama.

-Lo dice quien se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua hace unas cuantas horas.

-Hablando de hace varias horas… Aún no te agradezco por haberme ayudado –empecé a hacer que mis manos recorrieran su pecho, amenazando con desabrocharle el saco y la camisa, o mínimo jalarlo hacia mí, para besarlo de nuevo.

-Esto no es agradecer, Tomoyo. Me estás utilizando a mí, como tu rebote.

Mis manos detienen su lento ascenso por su pecho, y mis ojos se vuelven a clavar en los suyos. Touya Kinomoto, no sabes durante cuánto tiempo te he deseado.

-Te puedo asegurar que no es así, Touya.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, que parecen horas. Aquella es la primera vez que lo llamo por su nombre, y por su expresión, sé que él se ha dado cuenta también. Nuestras miradas siguen clavadas la una en la otra, y nuestra respiración se hace lenta y pesada. Y entonces, como si el mundo hubiera salido de aquella pausa, todo comienza a acelerarse.

Su beso me toma por sorpresa, pero me repongo prontamente. Me ha sujetado la cara con ambas manos, en un agarre firme pero suave. Y yo no puedo evitar sujetarlo también, enredando mis dedos en su castaño cabello.

Su aliento a whisky realmente es exquisito, y ahora que está correspondiendo mi beso, puedo sentir sus gruesos labios presionar contra los míos, y como sus dientes me mordisquean la comisura de la boca. Siendo un poco valiente, lo muerdo ligeramente yo también, y me apresuro a introducir mi lengua en su boca.

Aquel contacto húmedo lo toma por sorpresa, pero se repone prontamente, y apenas un par de segundos después, su lengua se encuentra también recorriendo mi boca, y enredándose con la mía.

Jalo su rostro con un poco más de firmeza, haciendo que su pecho se pegue contra el mío, y de este modo, para conservar el equilibrio, Touya suelta mi rostro, y coloca ambas manos alrededor de mí, apoyándolas en la puerta de la casa.

Tanteando el terreno, encuentra el pomo, y en un rápido movimiento, me sujeta de la cintura para no caer, cuando él lo gira y abre la puerta.

Dejando de jugar con su cabello, sujeto la parte delantera de su saco, y lo jalo hacia mí, mientras yo camino en reversa, entrando a la casa.

El recibidor se encuentra envuelto en una oscuridad casi total. Podría tantear la pared para buscar el interruptor y encender las luces, pero no lo veo necesario. Así que entre trompicones, y a pasos lentos, mientras seguimos intentando mantener el contacto de nuestros labios, lo hago avanzar un poco más.

Touya cierra la puerta, con lo que la luz de la luna, y de las lámparas que adornan el jardín delantero, se esfuman, y ahora sí, estamos en una oscuridad demasiado intensa.

-Vas a tener que guiarme –dice entre besos, aun sujetándome de la cintura-. Nunca he estado en tu casa.

-Olvidaba que eres el otro Kinomoto –le digo en un tono juguetón, con lo que él simplemente se ríe por lo bajo.

Le doy un último beso, antes de separar mis labios de los suyos, y dar media vuelta. Lo sujeto de la mano, y con pasos lentos (para no caer debido a que tacones más oscuridad es una combinación algo peligrosa), lo hago cruzar la habitación, hasta llegar a las escaleras que nos llevarán la segunda planta.

Subimos en silencio, y apenas llegamos al rellano del segundo piso, lo siento abrazarme de nueva cuenta alrededor de la cintura, y empujar su cuerpo contra el mío. Sus labios comienzan a recorrerme el cuello, y yo siento un escalofrío recorrerme desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Acariciando su cabello, y dejándome besar, lo dirijo por el pasillo del ala este, hasta llegar a mi habitación, donde de nueva cuenta me aprisiona contra la puerta. Me giro para estar cara a cara, y volvemos a hundirnos en un mar de besos, que esta vez bajan de mi cuello a mi pecho. Puedo sentir como prácticamente arranca el primer par de botones, y puedo percibir su respiración sobre mi piel. Siento como se me pone la piel de gallina, y me encanta.

Imitándolo, lo sujeto del saco, y me apuro a quitárselo. Agradezco infinitamente que no se haya decidido a ponerse una corbata, y así, comienzo a desabotonarle la camisa.

-Tranquila, aún tenemos mucho tiempo.

-No tengo tanta paciencia cómo crees.

Esta vez he sido yo quien ha abierto la puerta de la habitación. Doy un paso hacia atrás para no caer, y doy un par más para que ambos entremos a mi cuarto. Del mismo modo, no necesito encender las luces para saber dónde está todo.

Delante de nosotros se encuentra una pequeña salita; un sillón y una mesa baja, donde suelo desayunar cuando mi madre no está en casa. Detrás del sillón está el balcón que da al jardín de rosas rojas. Del lado izquierdo está mi baño, armario y vestidor, mientras que del lado derecho, divido del resto por una media pared, está mi cama con dosel, que apunta al segundo balcón, el cual me muestra una panorámica de la ciudad, y del cual entra la luz que me despierta, todas las mañanas.

Tomo la mano de Touya y caminando un poco más rápido, lo guio hacia la cama.

-Cuidado con la plataforma –le digo al llegar al borde del escalón, que mantiene mi cama en un nivel un poco más alto que el resto de las cosas en mi habitación.

-Rayos –lo escucho tropezar y no puedo evitar reír por lo bajo.

-Vamos, ven acá.

Me encuentro ya sentada en el borde de la cama. Las cortinas abiertas permiten que entre la suficiente luz de la luna y de las farolas del jardín delantero, como para poder ver el perfil de Touya. Él se acerca sin tener que repetírselo. Se inclina sobre mí, de modo que ahora estoy recostada en la cama, y sin perder ni un segundo, se quita la camisa ya desabotonada. Por la tenue luz de luna que se cuela por la ventana, puedo ver finalmente su pecho desnudo, y no puedo evitar quedarme sin respiración.

Touya tiene hombros anchos, un suave pecho, marcado por el constante ejercicio, que baja en forma de triángulo hacia una estrecha cadera, donde se puede apreciar su marcado abdomen y su pelvis, así como aquel leve camino de vello público que se pierde en el interior de su pantalón. No tengo demasiado tiempo para admirar su hermoso cuerpo, pues al momento ya está sobre de mí, quitándome también mi blusa. Mis tacones caen al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo, y puedo sentir cómo Touya vuelve a caer sobre de mí, besándome los labios, el cuello, los pechos, y bajando por mi estómago, hasta un punto por debajo de mi ombligo. Ignorando mi sujetador y mi falda, desliza las manos por debajo de esta, y desliza mis bragas por mis piernas, aventándolas a algún punto por detrás de él.

Me incorporo y me quedo hincada en el borde de la cama. Ahora es mi turno de besarlo. Hago el mismo recorrido por su rostro, cuello y abdomen, deteniéndome en su ombligo, donde debo invertir un poco de tiempo para desabrocharle el pantalón, y deslizarlo por sus piernas. Velozmente se quita los zapatos y termina de sacarse los pantalones y los boxers, y del mismo modo, todo termina siendo aventado a algún rincón del cuarto.

Y entonces, sujetando mi muñeca derecha, me hace girar sobre mis rodillas, y caigo en cuatro en el centro de la cama. Se inclina sobre mí, y puedo sentir su agitada respiración, recorrer el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda. Comienza a besar de nueva cuenta mi cuello, deslizándose por mi espalda, mientras sus manos recorren mi pecho, y descienden hasta mis piernas, empujándolas para que se separen. Con una lentitud agonizante, levanta mi falda, comienza a acariciar mis piernas, subiendo hasta el punto donde se unen, y me descubre completamente mojada. Podría morirme de la vergüenza, pero en realidad, en este momento, excitada como nunca he estado, lo menos en lo que pienso es en el pudor, y lo único que deseo es que me haga suya.

Comienza a acariciar mi trasero, y toda aquella zona en general, y casi sin darme cuenta, comienza a frotarse contra mí. No puedo evitar gemir. Estoy demasiado excitada. Tiene que hacerlo ya, o me volveré loca. Lo sé.

-¿Estás lista? –pregunta en mi oído. Y yo, un poco nerviosa pero a la vez impaciente, susurro un leve "sí".

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, su miembro se abre paso en mi interior, y yo finalmente resisto el impulso de gritar, y suelto un gemido de placer, mientras me sostengo con fuerza a las cobijas.

Nunca me había sentido así en toda mi vida.

* * *

 _Finalmente llegamos al motivo por el cual esta historia es clasificación M. Una lástima que ya nadie me lea (carita triste). Una disculpa por subir la up tan tarde, pero es que he estado ocupada todo el fin de semana. Confío en que la espera haya valido la pena. Del mismo modo, también espero que dejen reviews en este capi. Que me digan lo que les gusta y lo que no. Como les comenté la semana pasada, para mí es muy importante saber lo que piensan, lo que estoy haciendo bien (y más importante), lo que estoy haciendo mal. Recuerden que no muerdo~_

 _Les dejo este corto comment (son apenas las nueve y ya muero de sueño), pero los veré de vuelta el próximo domingo. Sigan bellos!_


	5. La llamada

**Capítulo 4**

 **La llamada**

* * *

Puedo sentir el sol golpearme en el rostro, y emito un leve gruñido aún con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Siempre he pensado que esta cama está pésimamente ubicada. En ocasiones como esta, cuando el dolor de cabeza y la fátiga de mi cuerpo me piden dormir un par de horas más, estos rayos de luz resultan insoportables. Para evitar que el sol me siga atormentando, me decido a girarme para dormir boca abajo, aunque sea un ratito más, antes de que el hambre me haga salir de la cama. Así que levantando mi brazo izquierdo, trazo un gran arco y giro sobre la cama, hasta que siento que golpeo con algo que hace un ruido sordo y no son las cobijas.

Un gemido masculino me indica que acabo de golpear a alguien.

Abro los ojos de golpe, completamente asustada. Me incorporo velozmente, y miro a la persona que yace dormida a mi lado.

Kinomoto Touya.

Dios mío… ¿qué pasó anoche?

Y lentamente el rompecabezas empieza a formarse, y los recuerdos surgen, demasiado claros, demasiado vívidos. Touya está cubierto por la cobija de seda rosa que adorna mi cama, pero esta no cubre su espalda, la cual está desnuda. Incorporada como estoy, no me cuesta trabajo mirarme y ver que yo también estoy al natural.

Tengo que hacer uso de una fuerza sobrehumana para evitar gritar, pero lo que no puedo contenern es el levantarme de la cama a toda velocidad, jalando la cobija conmigo, para cubrir mi desnudez. Sin embargo, al llevarme la seda rosa contra el pecho, he provocado que esta no cubra más a Touya… y ahora su desnudez es la que se hace presente.

Ahora sí que no puedo contener mi grito.

-Que rayos te pasa… -murmura Touya, mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza, y se frota primero la frente, después los ojos. Rápidamente me rodeo el cuerpo con la cobija, prácticamente rezando para que la seda no sea demasiado fina como para transparentar mi desnudez.

Puedo ver como lentamente se da la vuelta, y el sol (del mismo modo que hizo conmigo) lo golpea en el rostro. Se cubre la cara con una mano, mientras intenta que sus ojos se acostumbren a la luz. Y entonces me mira.

-¿Tomoyo?

-Por el amor de dios, ¡tápate! –le aviento una almohada a la entrepierna, y el la recibe, confundido. Entonces, me mira envuelta en la cobija rosada, y mira como la misma seda rosa de la almohada cubre su entrepierna… y su cerebro también llega a la misma conclusión que yo.

-Lo siento.

El hecho de que no suene asustado hace que me ponga aún más paranoica. Touya se presiona la almohada contra el cuerpo, mientras se desliza al borde de la cama y se pone de pie. Cubriéndose con la almohada, se apura a buscar su ropa por toda la habitación.

-¿Dónde están mis pantalones?

No puedo evitar gruñir histéricamente, al tiempo que tomo los pantalones de mezclilla oscura que se encuentran justo a mi lado, y se los aviento a la cara. Sin embargo, él los atrapa al vuelo, con lo que la almohada cae al suelo, y yo vuelvo a emitir un gruñido agudo.

-Junto a ti están mis boxers.

-Esos no pienso tocarlos –respondo mientras me aseguro de que la cobija me cubre el cuerpo por completo, y me apuro a bajar de la plataforma, cruzar la salita, y encerrarme en el baño, que está conectado a mi vestidor por medio de una puerta corrediza.

Me aseguro de que la puerta esté cerrada con pestillo y antes de finalmente dejar caer la cobija al suelo. Entro con rapidez a la regadera, y me tomo mi tiempo para lavarme el cuerpo y el cabello. Tallar, tallar, tallar. Creo que nunca quedaré lo suficientemente limpia.

Decido salir del chorro de agua cuando veo que mi piel comienza a ponerse rosada de tanto haberla restregado con la fibra y con mis propias uñas. Así, me envuelvo en una toalla azul marino, y mientras me seco el cabello con otra toalla del mismo color, pero un poco más chica y esponjosa, me dirijo de nueva cuenta al vestidor, y me tomo mi tiempo para seleccionar un cambio de ropa (unos jeans claros y una blusa de manga tres cuartos color verde seco) así como un conjunto de ropa interior, de encaje color negro. Lentamente me visto y arreglo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que hay empotrado en una de las paredes. Cepillo mi cabello esperando que cuando finalmente me atreva a abrir la puerta, ya no haya un hombre desnudo junto a mi cama.

Sin embargo, después de la media hora que estuve encerrada en el baño, cuando finalmente vuelvo a entrar a mi habitación, Touya no se encuentra por ningún lado.

Suspiro aliviada. Un poco más tranquila, vuelvo a dirigir al armario y me calzo unas pantuflas rosadas, me sujeto el cabello en un despeinado chongo, y me dirijo a la cocina. Muero de hambre.

Sin embargo, al encontrarme a la mitad de las escaleras, puedo escuchar un aroma dulce provenir de aquella habitación. Y mi respiración vuelve a agitarse.

Termino de bajar, y emprendo una carrera hasta la cocina. Efectivamente, detrás de la isla de madera color chocolate, muy concentrado cortando una banana en rebanadas delgadas, se encuentra Touya.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto intentando no sonar alterada, aunque puede notarse a simple vista como mi voz chillona me traiciona.

-Estaba por subir a buscarte. Te estabas tardando años –no puedo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Ha ignorado mi pregunta.

-¿Qué haces? –repito, impaciente.

-Me imaginé que tendrías hambre.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de alimentarme a mí misma, muchas gracias.

Da una media vuelta rápida, y se entretiene frente a la estufa. El hecho de que no esté tomando en serio esta crisis me está sacando un poco de quicio. Entonces, vuelve a girarse hacia mí, y coloca sobre la isla, un par de platos, cada uno con tres panqueques recién cocinados.

Vierte sobre ambos platos un poco de miel, espolvorea canela, coloca un pequeño trozo de mantequilla que al instante comienza a derretirse, y finalmente coloca varias rebanadas de banana, y unas cuantas fresas que había cortado previamente.

-¿Té o café?

-Café –respondo aún molesta. Aquello se ve exquisito y demuestra que ha puesto mucho empeño en ello. Además, tengo hambre, así que me decido a tragarme un poco el orgullo, y me siento en uno de los altos banquillos, frente a Touya.

Comemos en silencio. No estoy segura de sí es un silencio incómodo, o un silencio en el que ignoras al resto del mundo, o se trata de un silencio en que simplemente disfrutas de la compañía del otro. No, seguro que ese último no es. egañándome mentalmente, me decido a no prestarle atención y así, ambos nos limitamos a comer. Cuando finalmente terminamos, Touya vuelve a tomar los platos, y los coloca en la tarja.

-Ya los limpiaré yo después –le digo rápidamente. Lo único que quiero en este momento es que se marche ya-. Ahora tienes que irte.

Vuelve a crearse un silencio entre nosotros dos. Sin embargo, ahora la atmósfera que lo envuelve, es diferente. Se ha vuelto increíblemente pesada, y eso me asusta. ¿Ha sido por algo que he dicho? ¿Algo qué he hecho? ¿O algo que he omitido?

Touya me mira directamente a los ojos, y yo tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para pedirle a mi cerebro que no deje que me sonroje, y que definitivamente no desvíe mi mirada. Él, por su parte, tiene las cejas muy juntas, pero parece inexpresivo.

-De acuerdo. Ya entendí.

En un rápido movimiento, se esconde las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, y camina hacia mí, con lo que contengo la respiración. Sin embargo, el muchacho pasa de largo, y yo me quedo perpleja, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando ahora al refrigerador. Recordando que debo respirar, exhalo y vuelvo a tomar una bocanada de aire. Velozmente, me giro para ver cómo sale de la cocina, y sin poderme contener, lo sigo yo también. Camino detrás de él por el pasillo que nos lleva al recibidor de la casa, y allí abre la puerta principal con pesadez.

Él sale de la casa, pero no cierra la puerta. En vez de ello, se gira para verme de nueva cuenta.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no soy simplemente un rebote.

Finalmente no puedo controlarlo más, y todo mi rostro se pinta de rojo. No importa que tanto me talle por el resto de mi vida, aquel recuerdo no se borrará de mi piel, pues sigue grabado en mi mente y en mi corazón. Nunca voy a olvidar aquella noche, ni tampoco lo que sentí al estar en sus brazos.

-Touya… -el decir su nombre me quema la garganta.

-No necesitas decir nada. Debí suponer que realmente no tenía que hacerte notar que puedes tener al chico que quisieras. Así fue como me tuviste a mí. Creo que aunque no lo parezca, la víctima aquí soy yo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Necesito que lo diga. No puede ser aquello que estoy pensando. Él no…

-Fue un placer tener mi corazón roto por ti, Daidouji Tomoyo. Supongo que ahora podré superarte.

-Touya…

Pero el chico me ignora, y cierra la puerta. Me tiemblan las piernas. ¿Será posible? ¿Debería?

Siento que me toma una eternidad procesar toda esta información, y cuando finalmente me decido a seguirlo, abro la puerta de un jalón, y me quedo mirando el jardín que se alza delante de mí.

Touya ha llegado ya al portón negro, y se encuentra cerrándolo con mano firme. ¿Debo seguirlo? Y si lo llego a alcanzar, ¿qué le diré? Así que demasiado abrumada por todas las acciones que puedo tomar, y todas las concecuenciasque se pueden suceder, me limito a ver como se aleja de la propiedad, y desaparece de mi campo de visión. Siento que me duele el pecho, y no puedo evitar llevarme una mano al pecho, presionando las uñas contra mi piel ya marcada, por aquel otro tipo de contacto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, vuelve a despertarme el sol en la cara. Esta vez es igual de tormentoso, pues apenas y he podido dormir. Llevo todo el día anterior (así como toda la noche) pensando en qué fue lo que ocurrió entre Touya y yo. Por más vueltas que le dé al asunto, siempre llego a la misma conclusión: los dos habíamos bebido un poco, pero estábamos en pleno uso de nuestras facultades mentales. De ese modo, el haber intimado el uno con el otro no fue un simple deseo carnal, era algo que ambos deseábamos.

Sin embargo, allí era donde el asunto se tornaba complicado. Es cierto que durante años he sentido algo por Touya Kinomoto, pero siempre lo consideré como un simple enamoramiento de niñez. Algo que no pasaba de simplemente admirarlo desde lejos. Como solía llamarlo, mi estrella imposible. Además, el hecho de haber terminado con Eriol la noche anterior, me pone en el lugar de una novia despechada que se ha acostado con el primero que ha encontrado. Como algo pasajero. Justo lo que prometí que no era.

Y finalmente, es imposible que Touya Kinomoto tenga sentimientos por mí. Le falta un poco de lógica a este razonamiento, pero algo en mi cabeza me dice que es cierto porque es lo más obvio.

Dispongo de dos días más para estar encerrada en mi casa, debajo de las cobijas, escondiéndome del mundo, ignorando todo aquello que ocurre a mí alrededor, hasta que el viernes por la mañana, mi madre hace aparición en la casa, después de su gira de trabajo.

Así, aquella mañana he tenido que despertar temprano, tomar una ducha, y partir rumbo a la Academia de Modas. Sin embargo, mi mente sigue pensativa, y me dedico a ignorar a mis profesores, compañeros de clase, lecciones y tareas, hasta que a las 2 de la tarde, soy libre de irme.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que estoy haciendo, me dirijo a un café cercano, a tomar un capuchino y pensar en todo lo que ya he pensado. Otra vez.

No me doy cuenta de a donde he llegado, hasta que un gritito agudo me recibe, apenas abrir la puerta.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Estamos acá!

Miro a la persona que ha gritado mi nombre. Se trata de mi mejor amiga, Sakura. Junto a ella se encuentran su novio, Syaoran y la prima de éste, Mei Lin. Había olvidado por completo que todos los viernes venimos a almorzar aquí. El mismo restaurante donde Eriol ha terminado conmigo, hace unos cuantos días. Intentando sonreírles, me dirijo con paso firme a la mesa, y me siento entre las chicas, con Sakura a mi izquierda, y Mei Lin a la derecha. De este modo, Syaoran ha quedado delante mío.

-Pensamos que no llegarías, Daidouji –me saluda Mei Lin. Es increíble que después de tantos años de amistad, siga refiriéndose a mí por mi apellido.

-Tuve una semana pesada –me limito a contestar. Antes de que las chicas puedan bombardearme a preguntas, una mesera se acerca a nuestra mesa, y yo me apuro a pedir un capuchino frío-. ¿Y cómo fue su semana? –les pregunto apenas la muchacha se retira.

-Demasiados proyectos –responde Mei Lin.

-Y los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina –agrega Syaoran.

-Y aun así, tuviste tiempo para invitar a Sakura a una cita el lunes –apunto, pero al momento me arrepiento de mis palabras.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunta Sakura confundida. Fingiendo desinterés, me encojo de hombros.

-Pasé a buscarte a tu casa y me dijeron que no estabas.

-¿A qué hora fue eso, exactamente?

-Yo diría que alrededor de las siete –intento que mi voz suene desinteresada en todo momento, y me apuro a agregar, como si no supiera de que se trata todo aquello-, ¿pero qué importancia tiene?

-Bueno es que… -dice Sakura, mirandoa Syaoran de reojo-. Syaoran y yo salimos a cenar, pero nos retrasamos un poco… Pensé que cuando llegase a casa, Touya me regañaría como nunca, y mataría a Syaoran, pero…

Hay no, aquí viene.

-Pero Touya no estaba en casa.

-¿Cómo que no estaba? –interviene Mei Lin.

-Fue extraño. La cena estaba ya preparada, y había dos juegos de platos, vasos y cubiertos, sucios en la tarja.

-¿Ósea que alguien cenó con él? ¿Una chica quizás? –continúa Mei Lin, pero Sakura se encoje de hombros.

-No lo sé. ¿No viste a nadie en casa, Tomoyo?

-No pasé de la puerta –miento descaradamente. Por fortuna, en aquel momento llega mi capuchino, y puedo fingir que es más interesante beber del vaso que contestar alguna otra cosa.

-El caso es que Touya llegó el martes en la mañana. Me encontraba terminando de lavar los platos del desayuno, cuando lo escuché entrar.

-¿Y no te dijo nada?

-Venía de mal humor. No se me hubiese ocurrido interrogarlo. Además, si yo no le pregunto dónde estuvo, él no me lo preguntará a mí.

Veo de reojo como Mei Lin se apura a abrir la boca para hacer un comentario, a lo que me apuro a darle un golpe por debajo de la mesa. Me mira, sorprendida, pero al instante entiende lo que le estoy diciendo: no cuestiones a Sakura sobre la intimidad con Syaoran. Así, con aquel comentario no verbal entre Mei Lin y yo, la conversación queda zanjada. Lo agradezco infinitamente, pues ya no habrá la posibilidad de que Touya sea interrogado por su hermana menor, y no hay ninguna prueba de que yo estuve dentro de la casa de los Kinomoto aquella noche.

Así, el resto de la tarde lo invertimos platicando de cosas irrelevantes y triviales. Hasta que dan las cuatro, y Syaoran suelta le pregunta que me temía.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Eriol?

-No sé de qué te preocupas, Syaoran, si hace semanas que no viene –responde Mei Lin, pero al instante siento su mirada sobre mí, esperando que le explique a ella y a los demás, qué está pasando.

Siendo conciente de que solo tengo una oportunidad para anunciarlo, me tomo mi tiempo para hablar y estructurar mi respuesta.

-No creo que venga ya.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –pregunta Sakura, visiblemente preocupada.

-Supongo que no quiere que la despedida sea dolorosa –los tres me miran, confundidos. Si voy a expresar la pena que me aquella, lo mejor que puedo hacer es presentarla un poco dramática-. Eriol me ha dicho que regresará a Inglaterra, el próximo mes.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Syaoran, aunque al instante se arrepiente de su espontaneidad, y se apura a corregirse-. ¿Te dijo por qué?

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Eriol… Conoció a una chica en sus vacaciones de verano.

-¿Una chica? –interviene Mei Lin-. Eso quiere decir…

-Eriol terminó conmigo, por irse con ella.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? –pregunta Sakura, y se apura a tomar mi mano. Es mi mejor amiga por algo, sabe cuándo necesito de su apoyo. Le presiono la mano de manera gentil, esperando que entienda que no estoy tan afectada como ella esperaría.

-El lunes por la tarde. Por ello fui a buscarte a tu casa –le explico intentando sonar tranquila, aunque a decir verdad, no me está costando tanto trabajo. La historia de Eriol dejándome por otra, me suena a ocurrida hace un par de años luz.

-Debiste haberme mandado un mensaje. Hubiese ido a tu casa…

-Estaba demasiado afectada en ese momento. Creo que lo que me apeteció al final, era estar sola por un tiempo.

-¿Y cómo te sientes ahora? –interviene Mei Lin.

-Si necesitas que le rompamos las piernas a Eriol, solo tienes que pedirlo –agrega Syaoran. Aunque él y Eriol nunca se han llevado del todo bien, sé que lo dice como broma. Y por ello, todas nos reímos.

-Estoy bien. En serio –respondo aún sonriente-. En este momento solo necesito pasar un tiempo a solas. Nada de novios, ni amigos con derecho, ni citas, ni nada parecido. Creo que me vendrá bien estar soltera por un tiempo.

Los tres parecen relajarse, y de nueva cuenta, la conversación pasa a un plano más relacionado con el día a día. Nada de tramas ni misterios. Cosas de la casa, cosas de la escuela, cosas de los nuevos amigos que tenemos en nuestras vidas, cada vez más distantes. Seguimos platicando durante lo que parecen un par de horas más, hasta que finalmente las luces del lugar se encienden, indicando que la noche ha caído ya. Sorprendidos por lo tarde que se ha hecho, Syaoran y Sakura informan que deben irse, y se retiran juntos.

-Yo también debo irme ya –agrega Mei Lin, poniéndose de pie ella también-. Tengo mucha tarea por hacer.

-Ten un buen fin de semana, Mei Lin –le digo en broma, con lo que ella hace una mueca, y después de colgarse la mochila al hombro, se apura a salir del local.

Yo, que aún estoy terminando una rebanada de pastel que pedí, me entretengo un rato más. Después de todo, no mentía al decir que necesitaba un tiempo para mí. Así que me quedo sentada a la mesa, disfrutando del ambiente y del fresco de la noche recién caída.

Sin prestar mucha atención a mis movimientos, saco mi celular de mi bolso y lo miro, como si no hubiese nada más interesante que aquel aparato.

Cuando Sakura y yo teníamos unos meses de conocernos, pensamos que sería buena idea tener números de contacto, por si algo llegaba a ocurrir. Algo como "no puedo ir hoy a la escuela, estoy enferma. ¿Me pasas la tarea en la tarde?" o quizá "estoy ya en el parque pingüino, ¿por dónde vienes tú?". Aunque también por si las dudas, nos pasamos los teléfonos de nuestros seres cercanos. Así, Sakura tiene en su celular mi número, el número de mi casa, el de la oficina de mi madre, y su número de celular personal. Y yo, por mi parte, tengo su número, el de su casa, el de su padre, su despacho en la facultad… Y el de Touya.

Me parece increíble que el simple hecho de mirar aquella serie de nueve dígitos me pueda poner tan nerviosa. Desde lo ocurrido aquella noche, no he podido dejar de pensar que necesito hablar con él, aunque me falta valor. Podría mandarle un mensaje y tratar de explicarme, pero hasta yo sé que eso sería una falta de respeto para los dos, y no le puedo restar importancia a un tema como éste. Además de que me conozco y me ofendería de sobremanera el que me dejase en visto.

Así, estoy segura de que mi única opción decente, es llamarlo y pedirle que nos veamos, para aclarar las cosas. Y debo darme prisa, pues entre más tiempo me deje pasar, más imposible será el poder arreglar esto.

Cómo me gustaría tomar un trago para poder darme un poco más de valor. Aunque tomar tragos y reunirme con Touya está ya científicamente comprobado de ser una pésima idea. Así que tengo que sustituir el alcohol por el café caliente que ahora estoy bebiendo, y después de dar un gran trago que me quema la garganta, pero me relaja los músculos, me decido a realizar la llamada.

Presiono el botón de marcar, y con las manos temblorosas, me acerco el teléfono al oído. Un tono y sigo nerviosa. Dos tonos y trato de calmarme. Tres tonos y comienzo a preguntarme qué pasa. Cuatro tonos y ahora estoy empezando a sentirme indignada. Cinco tonos, ¿acaso está pasando de mí?

Pero entonces mi corazón se detiene.

-Habla Touya Kinomoto –acaba de contestar el teléfono, y no tengo ni la menor idea de qué decir-. ¿Hola?

-Ho… Hola –respondo nerviosa. Me tiembla la voz.

-¿Qué ocurre, Daidouji?

Aquella simple pregunta me hiere de mil y un formas diferentes. ¿Es posible que haya pedido a Sakura mi número para hablar conmigo y por eso sepa que soy yo? ¿Hoy, ayer, la semana pasada, desde hace años? ¿Y por qué ahora me llama "Daidouji"?

-¿Daidouji?

Que repita mi apellido me hace querer golpearlo en la cara.

-Quería hablar contigo –intento decir sin que se note mi enfado, cosa casi imposible, pues estoy apretando la mandíbula con firmeza.

-Dime.

-No por teléfono. Tiene que ser… personalmente.

Se produce un silencio casi total. Por un segundo temo que la llamada se haya cortado. Creo que he ido demasiado rápido. Intento retractarme.

-Claro, si tienes tiempo. No es tan urgente…

-Estaré libre mañana en la noche. ¿Dónde nos veríamos?

Siento a mi corazón latir velozmente, amenazando con salírseme del pecho. ¿Mañana por la noche? Es demasiado rápido para mí. No creo tener tiempo de prepararme mentalmente. De redactar y memorizar el discurso que estaba pensando en dirigirle. Sin embargo, me limito a sonreír (aunque no pueda verme) para infundirme confianza, y finalmente respondo:

-Te enviaré la dirección en un mensaje.

-De acuerdo, la esperaré.

Y sin tomarse un par de segundos para despedirse, Kinomoto Touya cortó la llamada.

* * *

 _Estoy demasiado cansada (física y emocionalmente) como para poder dejar un comentario largo y tendido para rogarles que me lean, dejen un review, agreguen a favoritos, y todas esas cosas. Suena cruel, pero en estos momentos estoy más allá que pa' acá, que sinceramente lo único que quiero es dormir y despertar en una semana. Sin embargo, los que me conocen saben que no puedo dejar de hacer mis compromisos por más muerta que esté, así que pese a que casi es media noche, les dejo el capi de esta semana, para que lo juzguen ustedes._

 _Les mando abrazos y besos esperando que la próxima semana pueda venir más tranquila y relajada, y que el trabajo deje de asfixiarme. Desesperadamente necesito una tarde en un spa. Sigan bellos._


	6. La cena

**Capítulo 5**

 **La cena**

* * *

A fin de cuentas, terminé mandando un mensaje donde indicaba a Touya la dirección de un bonito y tranquilo restaurante, al sur de la ciudad. Un lugar donde podríamos platicar sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, pero al mismo tiempo hubiese bastante gente como para evitar una escena.

Así que esta noche me he decidido por un sencillo vestido negro. Tiene el cuello redondo, mangas de tres cuartos, y una falda amplia, que gira frescamente con el menor de mis movimientos. Inocente pero coqueto. Me he vuelto a realizar una alta coleta, pero esta vez me he decidido a ondular un poco mi cabello. Fiel a mi costumbre, rizo mis largas pestañas para que se vean aún más oscuras, y pinto mis labios de rojo, para que se vean más gruesos. Esta vez me he decidido por un look más dramático, por lo que me he delineado los ojos en un estilo "gato"; aplico un poco de polvo a mis mejillas, y me coloco un par de accesorios de oro (un collar delgado y un brazalete ajustado) que combinan con el zipper de mis botines negros.

-Te ves hermosa hoy –me dice mi madre, mientras me miro en el espejo que hay en el recibidor, ajustando los últimos detalles. Ella me ayuda a arreglarme colocándome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja-. ¿Tienes una cita?

-Algo así –respondo, intentando no darle tanta importancia, al tiempo que tomo mi pequeña cartera negra y las llaves del auto. Ella, con su gran entendimiento materal, sabiendo que he terminado ya con Eriol, no hace más preguntas. Le agradezco infinitamente ese detalle.

-En ese caso, diviértete. Te veré más noche.

Se inclina para darme un beso en la mejilla, y yo le respondo del mismo modo. Entonces, me despido de ella con una simple sonrisa, y me apuro a salir de la casa.

* * *

El restaurante al que me dirijo cuenta con servicio de valet parking, por lo que al llegar y detener el auto frente a la entrada, un muchacho de chaleco rojo, camisa blanca y pantalón negro me abre la puerta del vehículo y me ayuda a bajar. Le extiendo las llaves, mientras sujeto mi cartera, y me dirijo al recibidor del restaurante, adornado por unas bonitas columnas blancas y varias macetas rojizas con flores de colores.

-Buenas noches –me saluda formalmente el jefe de meseros, junto a la puerta del lugar, esperando detrás de un podio, donde descansa su libreta de entradas y salidas.

-Tengo una reservación a nombre de Daidouji –el capitán se apura a comprobar mi nombre en la lista, y cuando finalmente lo encuentra, asiente alegremente.

-Sígame, por favor. Su cita ya la espera.

Me sonrojo al escucharlo decir aquella palabra, aunque trato de no darle importancia. Sin embargo, no puedo fingir que no me emociona el saber que Touya ya se encuentra aquí.

Cruzamos la zona principal del restaurante (donde hay casi cincuenta mesas colocadas a intervalos regulares), y salimos por una de las puertas corredizas, que llevan a una bonita terraza que descansa sobre un lago de tamaño considerable, y que permite tener una hermosa vista de las tranquilas aguas, y un hermoso bosque al otro lado de la costa, donde los árboles están adornados con tenues luces esporádicas, que dan la impresión de ser luciérnagas estáticas.

En la terraza, las mesas están colocadas a una distancia un poco mayor (apenas llega a haber poco más de diez), y debido a la tenue luz que proporcionan las lámparas de piso, el ambiente es más íntimo, tranquilo y de cierto modo, romántico.

-Por aquí, señorita Daidouji –me guía el capitán, hasta llegar a una de las mesas más cercanas al borde de la terraza, desde la cual un escalón se hunde ligeramente en la superficie del lago. El ruido del agua golpeando la madera es acogedor, al igual que el ruido de la naturaleza despierta, en iluminado bosque al otro lado del lago. Sin embargo, lo que atrapa mi atención no es la tranquilidad del agua, o la magia que irradian los árboles, sino el muchacho alto y musculoso que se encuentra de pie frente a mí, al otro lado de la mesa.

Touya parece un poco fuera de lugar. Sus pantalones de mezclilla negros y su camisa de rayas azul marino, parecen un poco simples para el elegante lugar en el que nos encontramos. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que se ve muy atractivo. Su cabello sigue teniendo ese aire de recién salido de la ducha, revuelto y brillante, y su postura es orgullosa y elegante, pese a que claramente puede apreciarse que se encuentra un poco incómodo de estar en este lugar. En cierto modo, parece un cachorro perdido. Es una visión algo tierna.

El capitán de meseros está por ayudarme a sentarme, pero Touya se adelanta, y me sostiene la silla.

-Gracias –susurro, nerviosa. El no responde, y se limita a sentarse delante de mí, mientras el mesero nos coloca a cada uno un menú.

-¿Desean algo para beber mientras deciden qué ordenar?

-Una botella de vino tinto –me adelanto a responder. Touya sigue sin decir palabra, por lo que el mesero asiente, y se retira con prontitud.

La botella de vino tarda aproximadamente cuatro minutos en llegar, y al camarero que la ha traído, le toma apenas dos el abrirla, servir las dos copas, y retirarse. Así que han sido en total, seis minutos en los que Touya y yo hemos estado sentados el uno frente al otro, sin decir ni media palabra. En su caso, él ni siquiera me está mirando.

Me entretengo un rato girando la copa de vino en mi mano, y le doy un sorbo intentando mostrarme tranquila. Pero finalmente no puedo contenerme más, y dejo la copa en la mesa, al tiempo que clavo mis ojos en Touya, y digo con voz firme.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien qué? –responde él, en un tono que me sienta extremadamente cortante, mientras bebe de su copa y se entretiene leyendo el menú, como por décima vez.

-¿No tienes nada qué decirme?

-Que yo recuerde, la que organizó esta "reunión", fuiste tú. La que quería hablar, eras tú.

No se me ocurre qué responder ante tal comentario, por lo que me limito a mirarlo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Estás listos para ordenar? –pregunta un camarero, tomándome un poco por sorpresa, pero intento que no se me note. Miro a Touya fijamente un par de segundos más, antes de tomar mi menú, y ver de reojo al muchacho, quien espera con una libreta y pluma en mano.

-Sí, yo quiero un coctel de camarón y pulpo, grande, por favor.

-Un filete de pescado al mojo de ajo –se apura a agregar Touya, secamente.

El camarero nos realiza una reverencia, toma los menús, y se aleja velozmente.

De nueva cuenta nos volvemos a quedar en silencio, solo que esta vez es más incómodo, ya que no podemos fingir que el menú es la cosa más interesante que hayamos visto en toda nuestra vida. Vuelvo a clavar mis ojos en él, y esta vez, Touya hace lo mismo.

-Pensé que considerarías que mezclar alcohol con mi presencia era una pésima idea –me dice burlonamente, mientras bebe de su copa de vino. Intento que mis mejillas no se sonrojen, y más aún, el no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Que seas una pésima influencia a la hora de beber, no significa que no pueda disfrutar de una buena cena –Touya no puede evitar reírse por lo bajo. ¿Es que acaso he contado un chiste?

-Una buena cena seguro que no la encuentras aquí. Te cobran por pagar la renta del lugar, no por la comida.

-Eso dices porque aún no has probado el pescado.

-Espero y sea recién sacado del lago.

Continuamos molestándonos el uno al otro, con comentarios agudos. Para cualquier otra persona, podría parecer una discusión en la que gana no quien tenga la razón, sino quien se quede con la última palabra. Para mí, parece ser más una simple manera de bromear. Extrañamente, me siento en confianza. Es la primera vez que he hablado con Touya, más de un par de oraciones, en algo que no sea un sermón, y no está resultando ser tan malo, ni tan incómodo.

-El tener que pagarte todo el pescado que puedas comer, será un precio justo por poder hablar contigo. Así que yo también espero que sea un buen filete, para que no te levantes de la silla, y me dejes hablando sola, como las dos últimas veces.

-¿Dos?

-Nunca me olvidaré de la manera en que cortaste la llamada.

-Las mujeres nunca olvidan una discusión, por mínima que sea, así que no me sorprende que lleves la cuenta del número de discusiones que hemos tenido.

-No puedo contar demasiadas, si hasta hace una semana, en la vida habías hablado conmigo.

-Creo que esas situaciones las puedo contar yo.

Lo miro confundida. Él se limita a encogerse de hombros, como si se acomodara las mangas de la camisa, y coloca ambas manos entrelazadas, sobre la mesa. Le da un aire de profesor reprendiendo a un alumno corto de luces.

-La señorita Daidouji Tomoyo siempre ha sido una persona muy ocupada en sus estudios, su afición por la moda, y la preocupación por su mejor amiga, Kinomoto Sakura.

-Lo que estás diciendo…

-Que tú tampoco, nunca antes en tu vida, te habías preocupado por hablar conmigo. ¿Cuántas veces has ido a mi casa y te has detenido a mirarme?

-No es como lo estás diciendo…

-El único motivo por el que ocurrió lo que ocurrió, fue por el hecho de que Sakura no se encontraba en casa. De haber sido así, yo hubiera terminado cenando solo mientras tú y mi hermana tenían una pijamada en su habitación. No hubieran siquiera salido para cenar, seguramente hubiesen pedido una pizza, y no te vería hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando las dos bajasen pidiendo que les preparase el desayuno.

-Estás equivocado.

-¿Segura? Porque no veo algún otro motivo por el que se te ocurriera dirigirme la palabra. ¿Es que acaso soy demasiada poca cosa para la señorita Daidouji?

-Touya eso no es cierto. Yo no me atrevía a hablarte o mirarte porque…

-Coctel de camarón y pulpo para la señorita…

Mis palabras habían sido interrumpidas por el camarero, quien acababa de detenerse junto a la mesa, y ahora coloca mi plato delante de mí, al tiempo que nos dedicaba una sonrisa. Hizo lo mismo con el de Touya (quien había aprovechado la interrupción para retirar las manos de sobre la mesa, y ya no mirarme), y después de decirnos que no dudáramos en llamarlo, el joven se retiró.

Los primeros minutos nos dedicamos a comer en silencio. No podía creer que hubiera estado a punto de confesarle a Touya que en realidad, durante todos aquellos años, no me había atrevido a mirarlo siquiera, porque estaba enamorada de él. Por su parte, supuse que él no hablaba porque la comida le había resultado realmente deliciosa. Espera que fuera eso, y no porque había conseguido que se molestase conmigo, de nueva cuenta.

-¿Qué tal el pescado? –me atreví a preguntar un par de minutos después, nerviosa por lo que pudiese responderme.

-No está mal –fue su respuesta, aún en ese tono impersonal.

-Estoy segura de que está mejor que eso –y sin esperar a que diga algo más, me inclino sobre la mesa, clavo mi tenedor en un trozo de filete que él ya había cortado, y me vuelvo a sentar.

-Oye, ¿pero qué…? –sin embargo, el pedazo de pescado me lo he llevado ya a la boca, y lo saboreo lentamente, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando finalmente los abro, y trago el pedazo de pescado, miro a Touya, quien tiene el entrecejo fruncido.

-Está muy bien –digo finalmente, mientras escojo un trozo de camarón y otro de pulpo de mi copa, y los pincho con mi tenedor-. Creo que opinarás lo mismo del coctel. Abre la boca –extiendo mi tenedor sobre la mesa, colocando la otra mano debajo de él, para que nada caiga sobre el mantel.

-Daidouji… -Touya se ha movido incómodo en la silla. Es como si quisiese poner distancia. Sin embargo, no se aleja, y yo me limito a seguir con el tenedor extendido hacia él, mientras tuerzo los labios, fingiendo estar enfadada.

-No voy a esperarte toda la noche.

Una silenciosa guerra de miradas se desata entre nosotros. Es como si ninguno fuese a dar el brazo a torcer. Sin embargo, después de lo que parecen horas, Touya finalmente suelta un bufido cansado, y se inclina sobre el tenedor, comiendo el pulpo y el camarón. Sonrío satisfecha.

-¿Ves? No ha sido tan malo.

-Debo reconocer que el sabor del coctel no ha valido la pena para todo este teatro –responde apenas logra tragar.

-Este teatro se pudo haber evitado si me llamases por mi nombre, Touya –digo intentando sonar casual, pero marcando su nombre, mientras vuelvo a concentrarme en mi copa de vino tinto, mirando al cielo como si me encontrara recitando Shakespeare, o algo parecido-. Sólo tenías que decir "Tomoyo, no tengo antojo de pulpo y camarón".

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo, verdad?

-Simplemente estoy tratando de llegar al asunto por el que se supone que estamos aquí –Touya frunce el entrecejo, pero no dice nada. Supongo que aquello me da permiso para continuar-. Aunque primero me gustaría que me respondieses… Tantos años esperando a que yo te hable, ¿no pudo haber sido al revés?

-¿Tú, esperando que yo te dirigiese la palabra? –su tono de voz hace parecer que se está tomando el asunto a modo de broma-. No hubiese valido la pena, no me hubieses hecho caso nunca. Me hubieses tratado como… Como la noche del lunes.

-No puedes estar seguro de ello –digo velozmente; su comentario me ha herido un poco-. Me ves como una persona fría y superficial, y te puedo asegurar que no soy así.

-Eres hija de multimillonarios, puedes serlo y nadie te lo reprocharía.

-Tú lo estás haciendo -ahora es mi turno de fruncir el entrecejo. Parece ser que Touya lo nota, pues finalmente ha dejado descanzando en el borde del plato, el tenedor y el cuchillo, y me dedica toda su atención-. Y además, ¿a qué viene el hecho de que mi familia tenga dinero? Lo tienen mis padres, no yo. Y lo que me llega a tocar a mí, no lo gasto a manos llenas. Siempre he estudiado en escuela pública, no recibí el auto hasta que terminé la preparatoria, y no gasto el dinero en la primer tontería superficial que se me antoje.

-¿Entonces el pulpo tiene su razón de ser comido esta noche?

No puedo evitar gruñir, mientras pongo los ojos en blanco, y me contengo de golpear la mesa con los puños. Discutir con este hombre es casi imposible. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados un par de segundos, antes de inclinarme sobre la mesa, y abrirlos. Touya tiene la vista clavada en mí. Yo también lo miro fijamente.

-No venimos a discutir lo que hicimos o no hicimos, hace doce, diez, o cinco años. Quizá haya una buena razón por la que la vida nos hizo cruzarnos, pero no hacernos convivir. El hecho de que nunca nos hayamos hablado podría significar que en aquellos momentos no teníamos nada que decirnos. Tampoco me importa lo que haya o no ocurrido la noche del lunes. Lo que pasó, pasó. Llámalo casualidad, destino, o una mala broma, pero fue algo lo que hizo que aquella noche, Sakura no se encontrase en casa, y quien tuviera que atender mi crisis fueses tú –me tomo un poco de tiempo para respirar profundamente-. Muchas gracias por escuchar mi problema, por darme apoyo, y por llevarme a superar mi trauma.

Touya se limita a encogerse de hombros, volver a tomar su tenedor y cuchillo, y comer un poco más de filete de pescado. Vaya manera de decir "no fue nada". Realmente hablar con él es irritante. Sin embargo, me esfuerzo en continuar con mi discurso.

-No me arrepiento de nada de lo que haya pasado. Te agradezco por la cena, el café y las galletas, la conversación, y el par de horas que pasamos en el bar. También te agradezco por llevarme a mi casa, y lo que pasó en mi habitación.

-No necesito que me agradezcas por ello.

-Pero quiero hacerlo. Además, también quiero pedirte una disculpa por la manera en que actué en la mañana. En especial cuando mi memoria me indica que la noche no fue desagradable.

Lo escucho atragantarse con el trozo de pescado que tiene en la boca, y después de beber un trago de vino para no morir asfixiado, y golpearse el pecho para no perder la respiración, me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tomoyo, estás… -el escucharlo decir mi nombre de nueva cuenta hace que se me erice la piel. Me limito sonreír mientras miro el borde de la mesa, pero Touya no dice nada más. Se lo agradezco, ya que necesito concluir con mi discurso, antes de que vuelva a faltarme el valor.

-Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te ví –confieso finalmente-. Fue por ello que no me animaba a hablar contigo. ¿Qué te iba a decir? ¿De qué podrías conversar con una chiquilla cinco años menor que tú? Así que me limité a tener sentimientos por ti, desde la distancia relativamente cercana que es ser la mejor amiga de tu hermana menor.

-Pero… -me interrumpe Touya. Lo miro confundida. Apenas ahora me doy cuenta de que mi corazón late con fiereza.

-¿Pero? –repito sin entender.

-Siempre hay un pero. Dilo de una vez. ¿En qué momento Daidouji Tomoyo dejó de tener sentimientos por el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga?

Lo miro mitad sorprendida, mitad molesta. ¿Realmente me está preguntando eso? ¿Y con ese interés que lo hace parecer un playboy?

-Un amor platónico no dura para toda la vida –le digo un poco molesta, como si se lo reprochara-. Desde un principio me dije que aquel tipo de amor, profesado por una niña de seis años, nunca se iba a hacer realidad. ¡Vamos! ¿Tú y yo, novios? ¿Te hubieses fijado alguna vez en una chiquilla como yo? El admirarte desde lejos era y sigue siendo suficiente para mí.

-No respondiste la pregunta –arremete.

-Bueno, fue fácil comenzar a olvidarte cuando entraste a la secundaria y no te veía tan seguido, y quedaste fuera de mi mente cuando conocí a Eriol y comenzamos a salir. Eso, hasta que pasó lo que pasó.

-¿Hasta que terminó contigo o hasta que te enredaste conmigo?

-Un poco de las dos cosas. Y por favor, no lo llames un enredo. Pensé que no querías pensar así de ti o de mí –esta vez es mi turno de lentamente volver a comer. Pero apenas soy capaz de llevarme un trozo de camarón a la boca. Siento la garganta cerrada, y temo que si como algo más, lo devolveré. Hago un esfuerzo sobrenatural para tragar el marisco, y me apuro a lavarme el sabor, bebiendo un poco de vino. Por fortuna, Touya no ha notado nada, así que aún en mi plan de "señorita perfección", continúo con mi perorata-. El encontrarme contigo la noche del lunes, en tal estado de shock, provocó que regresaran a mí aquellos sentimientos que creía ya enterrados. Aunque debo de admitir que el sexo nunca formó parte de aquellas fantasías.

-Entonces, ¿de nueva cuenta estás enamorada de mí?

Lo miro detenidamente, clavando mis ojos en los suyos. De nueva cuenta tenemos una pelea silenciosa. Pierde el primero que aparte la vista. Inclusive intento no parpadear. Sin embargo, la voluntad de hierro de Touya se impone a la mía, y finalmente desvío la mirada. Suspiro, fastidiada.

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué? –creo que he herido su orgullo.

-Has movido algo dentro de mí. Quizá recuerdos de mi infancia, o quizá es solo que sigo afectada por mi repentino rompimiento; pero a ciencia cierta no sé qué es lo que siento, por ti o por nadie. Puede ser que sea demasiado pronto para pedirle a mi cabeza y corazón una respuesta directa sobre ti o sobre mi vida amorosa en general.

De nueva cuenta volvemos a quedarnos callados. Un par de minutos, que parecen horas, hasta que finalmente Touya toma un trago de su copa de vino, y dice sin mirarme:

-Te entiendo. Ocurrieron demasiadas cosas, demasiado pronto. Es mucha presión como para pedirte que tengas la respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

Suspiro aliviada. Me produce una felicidad inmensurable el saber que finalmente ha comprendido la situación en la que me encuentro. Quizá lo ocurrido la noche del lunes fue un error después de todo, pero podremos superarlo. Un error que a fin de cuentas nos lleve a ser amigos, y no solo conocidos porque resulta ser que es el hermano mayor de mí mejor amiga.

-¿Puedo retirarles? –el mesero que nos sirvió los platos se ha acercado de nueva cuenta a la mesa.

No me había percatado de cuánto tiempo llevábamos alí, picoteando esporádicamente de los platos que teníamos frente a nosotros. La conversación nos ha mantenido realmente ocupados. Me pesa un poco el tener que devolver un plato apenas a la mitad, pero aún tengo demasiado presente la sensación de estómago revuelto, por lo que no pongo ningún reparo porque el camarón y el pulpo regresen a la cocina, y terminen en el contenedor de basura.

Asiento al tiempo que me inclino hacia atrás, para que el mesero pueda tomar mi plato. Touya hace lo mismo, y de este modo, el joven se retira con las dos manos ocupadas. Al tiempo, otro muchacho se acerca.

-¿Gustan ver la carta de postres?

-No gracias. Con la cuenta será más que suficiente.

El muchacho asiente, y se apura a alejarse rumbo al interior del restaurante, y con esto, Touya y yo volvemos a quedar solos, de nueva cuenta, envueltos en un silencio casi total. Sin embargo, no es para nada incómodo. Al contrario, es tranquilizante, como si los dos pensáramos en todo lo que se ha dicho, e intentáramos averiguar en dónde estamos parados. Hace un par de años, nunca me hubiese imaginado ser amiga de Kinomoto Touya. Y ahora… Bueno, no somos técnicamente amigos, pero aun así... La vida da demasiados giros.

La cuenta llega en mano del mesero, quien coloca la pequeña carpeta entre Touya y yo, preguntándose quién la tomará.

Antes de que Touya pueda siquiera reaccionar, extiendo la mano, y tomo la carpeta.

-Te he invitado aquí, por lo tanto, lo correcto será que pague yo –digo antes de que pueda quejarse.

-Mínimo deberíamos de repartirla a partes iguales –supongo que puede quejarse aún después de saber que no ganará.

-Olvídalo –le digo al tiempo que saco mi tarjeta de crédito de la cartera, y se la entrego al mesero, sin ver el monto de la cena.

El muchacho se apura a tomar la terminal que lleva ya consigo, digita el monto de lo que hemos consumido esta noche, y pasa la tarjeta. Un par de segundos después, me entrega el recibo de mi consumo, la tarjeta, y se despide de nosotros.

Touya se levanta de la mesa, y se apura a ayudarme a levantarme. Le agradezco por el gesto, y así, caminamos a la par, rumbo a la salida.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve a tu casa? –pregunto mientras le entrego mi ticket al valet, y esperamos a que llegue mi auto. Touya no responde-. No sería ninguna molestia.

Su silencio me indica que es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar la oferta, pero estoy segura de que no la declinará. Efectivamente, cuando el auto llega y se detiene frente a nosotros, un valet le abre la puerta del copiloto, y el sube sin decir nada. Intento contener una risa, y doy la vuelta al auto, donde otro valet me ayuda a subir.

* * *

Salimos del restaurante, y manejo rodeando el lago, antes de entrar al centro de la ciudad, para atravesarlo y enfilar hacia el este. Llegamos a casa de los Kinomoto apenas unos diez minutos después. Esa es la ventaja de vivir en una ciudad pequeña como Tomoeda, todo queda realmente cerca.

Detengo el auto en la esquina, pero no me bajo. Me quedo allí, mirando el perfil de Touya. El alumbrado de la calle da una iluminación algo ténue, pero me permite verlo con claridad. Él también me mira de vuelta.

-Gracias por traerme –musita. Yo me limito a encogerme de hombros.

-No fue nada. Y discúlpame que no te lleve hasta la puerta pero temo que Sakura nos encuentre y haga demasiadas preguntas.

-Descuida, yo temo lo mismo.

Pero sigue sin bajar del coche, y seguimos mirándonos. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. En una cita normal, Touya sería quien tendría que llevarme a mi casa, y usualmente me besaría ya sea sentados lado a lado en el auto, o en el portal de mi casa. Pero esto no es una cita, y definitivamente nuestra relación no es normal.

Mi imaginación está ya creando mil y un escenarios diferentes, que son aventados por la borda cuando Touya finalmente se quita el cinturón de seguridad y abre la puerta.

-Sé que te dije que no intentaré presionarte para que me des una oportunidad… Pero quiero que al menos lo consideres. Hablaremos con más calma en la siguiente cita, que espero y no te moleste, la pagaré yo.

Y tas soltar aquella serie de sorpresivos comentarios, y sin darme la oportunidad de replicar, sale del auto, cierra la puerta, y encamina hacia su casa, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Lo miro alejarse, cruzar la calle, el pequeño portón negro, y atravesar el jardín. Puedo verlo buscar su llave en su bolsillo, y cuando finalmente la encuentra, la inserta en la cerradura, abre la puerta, y del mismo modo, sin mirar por encima del hombro, se pierde dentro de la casa. Mientras sigo viendo ahora el vacío y ténuemente iluminado pórtico, no puedo evitar sentir tristeza y una pesadez en el pecho. ¿Por qué me siento tan decepcionada de que no me haya besado?

* * *

 _Hola a todos de nuevo! Primeramente una disculpa por mi comentario en el capítulo pasado, que soné super sangrona, pero es que así me pongo de malas cuando me toca trabajar toda la semana de 7 am a 10 pm T.T_

 _Mi semana anterior fue realmente un maratón, y esta recién pasada, estuvo un poco más tranquila. Así que después de dormir como tronco la noche pasada, me siento un poco más enérgica a escribirles mis acostumbrados comentarios kilométricos (?)._

 _Espero y la historia les esté gustando. Como les había dicho ya, ténganme pasciencia,y díganme que les gusta y que no. Este proyecto es realmente difícil para mí, pues es la primera vez que escribo algo en primera persona. Es realmente complicado, en especial porque quiero decir tantas cosas que Touya piensa D:!_

 _En fin, muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews! Estaré esperando contestarlos mañana (a más tardar el miércoles que no hay trabajo!), pero tengan por seguro que les escribiré. Importante también, agradecer a los que me leen pero no me escriben nada... Crueldad u.u_

 _Cruzo dedos porque hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, y esta semana que se viene sea igual de buena. Abrazos y besos, sigan bellos C:_


	7. La feria

**Capítulo 6**

 **La feria**

* * *

Hace cinco años, cuando Sakura, Syaoran, Mei Lin, Eriol y yo fanfarroneábamos durante el verano que estábamos próximos a ser alumnos de segundo grado en la secundaria, mi mejor amiga anunció que su hermano mayor acababa de ser aceptado en la universidad.

-Dentro de seis años, tendremos un médico en la familia –había sido el anuncio oficial de Sakura, durante un paseo que habíamos realizado a un parque de diversiones.

Esa simple oración bastó para que no pudiese concentrarme en nada más, durante el resto de aquella semana. Touya estaba estudiando para ser doctor. Un profesional de la medicina. Una persona que se dedicaría a la salud y bienestar de sus pacientes. ¿Y yo? Yo me preocupaba por pasar matemáticas aquel año, y que las clases de Educación Física no dejaran en evidencia mis nuevos atributos al correr.

Durante aquel verano, no dejé de pensar en cuál había sido el motivo por el que Kinomoto Touya se había dedicido a estudiar medicina. Al verlo a simple vista, no aparentaba que se quisiera decidir por algo así. Era un muchacho muy atlético, por lo que uno esperaría que entrara a algún equipo de futbol profesional, o de baloncesto… algo relacionado con el deporte.

Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de que Touya era algo más que un simple atleta. Y de nueva cuenta me pregunté por qué un doctor. ¿Ansiaba el conocimiento de la medicina? ¿Quería ayudar a los demás? ¿Descubrir la cura de alguna extraña enfermedad? En ese momento me percaté de lo poco o nada que lo conocía.

Durante los siguientes cinco años, cuando visitaba a Sakura a casa, era extraño encontrarme con Touya. Pareciera que estudiaba en un internado, pues se encontraba todo el día en la universidad. Si no estaba en clases, estaba en clínica, en la biblioteca investigando, o estudiando para algún examen. Era como si la escuela lo hubiese absorbido por completo.

Agregando el hecho de que durante aquel tiempo Eriol y yo parecíamos ser la pareja perfecta, yo tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en él. Sin embargo, en mi mente estaba siempre presente la ausencia de aquella persona que durante mis primeros años de primaria me había provocado ataques de pánico y ansiedad, al saber que pondría un pie en aquella casa amarilla y lo vería, aunque fuera durante un par de segundos. Ahora era como si a la casa de los Kinomoto le hiciera falta algo. Fue por ello que nunca esperé encontrarme con Touya aquella noche en que Eriol terminó conmigo. Era simplemente imposible que se encontrara en casa. Mi mente había (de cierto modo) bloqueado su presencia de aquel lugar.

Y del mismo modo, considerando que aquel era su último año de carrera, y estaría demasiado ocupado como para comer o dormir, o hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ocuparse de la escuela, nunca esperé nada de su enigmático comentario sobre ofrecerse a pagar la siguiente cita. Aquello era algo que simplemente nunca iba a ocurrir. No supe si aquello era bueno o malo. ¿Querría volver a salir con él? Su compañía no había resultado ser tan mala, pero al mismo tiempo, aún me encontraba temerosa de lo que pudiese ocurrir entre nosotros. En especial si se ha referido a la cena, como una cita.

Y además, estaba el asunto sobre "considerarlo". ¿Considerar qué? ¿Salir con Touya? ¿Qué quizá él también tenga sentimientos por mí? ¿Es que acaso estaba intentando darme a entender que quería que intentaramos ser algo?

Intentando no pensar en ello, la siguiente semana la pasé inmersa en mis propios asuntos. Realmente ocupada con la escuela, debido a haber faltado casi toda la semana anterior, no tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar en algo que no fuera el diseño de varias prendas, un par de zapatillas, y el diseño de una gama de colores, para organizar un conjunto de temática de cena formal, entre otros detalles de ser estudiante de modas.

Después de aquellas sesiones maratónicas en el taller, dibujando, planeando y diseñando en general, me sentí realmente contenta de que llegara el fin de semana. Aquel viernes, igual que todas las semanas, acudiría a tomar el almuerzo con mis amigos, y antes de que Syaoran pudiese abrir la boca, apartaría a Sakura para estar todo el sábado de compras en el centro comercial. Había estado tan ocupada con otros asuntos, que necesitaba pasar tiempo de calidad con ella. La extrañaba demasiado.

Así que esa tarde, al salir de la Academia, conduje rumbo al restaurante de siempre, y estacioné el auto en la acera de enfrente. Al entrar al local, Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban ya en una de las mesas del fondo. Me apuré a reunirme con ellos y sentarme junto a Sakura.

-Mei Lin me envió un mensaje, dijo que se retrasará un poco, parece ser que se encuentra haciendo un proyecto en equipo –dijo Syaoran, antes de que yo pudiese formular la pregunta.

-¿La esperaremos para comer? –preguntó Sakura, un poco apenada-. Es que muero de hambre.

-Yo también –secundé a mi amiga, con lo que Syaoran se limitó a sonreírnos y responder.

-No creo que a Mei Lin le moleste. Estoy seguro de que si ella se encontrara en esta situación, no hubiese ni preguntado.

No discutimos aquella afirmación, pues era cierta después de todo. Así, Syaoran se apuró a llamar a una mesera para que pudiésemos ordenar algo para comer.

-¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana? –me preguntó Sakura, cuando los tres terminamos de pedir lo que comeríamos, y la mesera se había marchado ya.

Al momento, sonreí emocionada. Estaba ansiosa por contarle mi plan para salir el fin de semana en una tarde de chicas. Quizá hasta podríamos invitar a Mei Lin, y finalizar el día con una pijamada en mí casa.

Sin embargo, no pude decir ni media palabra, pues en ese momento, mi celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar. Hice una seña a Sakura indicando que me esperase, y comencé a rebuscar en mi bolso hasta encontrar el aparato. Sin embargo, al mirar quien llamaba, la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro, y me puse nerviosa.

Era Touya.

-Un… un momento… -dije intentando ocultar el celular de los ojos curiosos de mis amigos. Me levanté de la mesa y me alejé de allí, mientras el celular seguía sonando y vibrando, poniéndome aún más y más nerviosa. Apenas estuve fuera del local, conecté la llamada, intentando no pensar en lo que me esperaba.

-Buenas tardes, Touya –fue mi saludo inicial, con el que intentaba sonar casual y para nada paranoica.

-Buenas tardes, Tomoyo –el escucharlo decir mi nombre hizo que mi corazón pegara un brinco, cosa que hace que mi cerebro se confunda. ¿Por qué esa simple acción de escucharlo decir mi nombre me altera tanto? -. Me preguntaba si estarías libre mañana por la tarde.

-Maña… -al instante, el nerviosismo y la emoción se esfumaron, y dieron paso a la confusión. ¿Es que acaso estaba planeando algo? -¿Tienes algo en mente? –pregunté intentando aún mantener mi tono casual.

-Solo si estás disponible.

Me mordí el labio. Aún no había concretado ningún plan con Sakura, por lo que técnicamente estaba disponible, pero… ¿realmente quería estarlo?

-Seguro –dije finalmente-. ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Te veré en el parque pingüino a las dos de la tarde. ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro –musité.

-Y por cierto, Tomoyo. No lleves tacones. Caminaremos mucho.

Y como era su costumbre, cortó la llamada sin despedirse.

Me quedé allí, con el celular en la mano, preguntándome en qué acaba de meterme. ¿Caminar bastante? ¿Si no podía llevar tacones había algún otro código de vestimenta para el sitio al que pensaba llevarme?

Me hubiese pasado horas preguntándome qué ponerme, de no ser por Mei Lin, quien acababa de llegar, y me despertó de mis ensoñaciones, saludándome alegremente, como era su costumbre.

-¿Qué haces afuera? –me dijo mientras se acomodaba la mochila para que no resbalase de su hombro. Mostré mi celular, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Estaba contestando una llamada importante –y para que no hiciese preguntas, me apuré a agregar-. Vamos adentro, Sakura y Syaoran ya están allí.

-Perfecto –exclamó ella, sin sospechar de mis negras intenciones, y mi oscuro secreto-, que muero de hambre.

No pude evitar reír.

* * *

Al día siguiente, desperté temprano para poder estar un par de horas dentro de mi vestidor, preguntándome qué demonios ponerme para aquella "cita". Los tacones estaban descartados, pero eso me hacía preguntarme si debía optar por tennis, sandalias o balerinas. Y considerando el calzado, podría comenzar a definir si usaría un vestido, falda, pantalón, o un short. Y de allí, si descartaba la primera opción, tenía varios tipos de camisas, camisetas y playeras para escoger. Maldigo el momento en que acepté a esto sin saber en qué me estaba metiendo.

Para la una de la tarde, me había decidido por una camisa tipo polo de un bonito color rosa pálido, un short corto color negro, y unos sneakers con un tono de rosa muy similar a la camisa, que daban en conjunto la idea de que pensaba salir a correr algún maratón o algo parecido. Siguiendo ese concepto, me sujeté el cabello en una alta y larga coleta de caballo, y me maquillé lo mínimo, dando un aire natural. Al salir por la puerta, me aseguré de tomar un bolso largo (que pude cruzar por mi pecho y llegaba hasta mi cintura) de color negro, y las gafas de sol. Aquel día el otoño había dado un poco de tregua, y el clima era perfecto para algo relacionado con el aire libre. Esperaba que Touya planeara algo así.

Subí al auto, y conduje hasta el parque pingüino, un parque infantil famoso por la enorme estatua de un pingüino rey (coronado literlamente) que funcionaba como resbaladilla. El recorrido me llevó poco menos de veinte minutos. Estacioné el vehículo debajo de un árbol (el cual pese a haber comenzado ya a perder sus hojas, aún ofrecía una buena sombra), y me encaminé hacia la resbaladilla del rey pingüino, el lugar más lógico para esperar a Touya, debido a su considerable tamaño. Sin embargo, al llegar allí, no tuve que esperar a nadie, pues él ya se encontraba en el sitio. Reclinado contra la estructura de concreto, Touya vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa tipo polo color azul marino, y tennis. Me alegré de que al menos en aquellas dos últimas partes hubiésemos coincidido.

-Llegaste temprano –lo saludé al llegar, con lo que él se separó de la resbaladilla del rey pingüino, y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, al tiempo que me miraba fijamente.

-No hubiese sido correcto hacerte esperar. ¿Lista para irnos?

-¿Ir a dónde? –insisto con necedad, pero él me ignora.

-Vamos, que el sol pega fuerte.

Inicia la caminata sin esperarme, y como me he quedado petrificada por la falta de información y tacto, he tenido que correr un poco para alcanzarlo. Cuando finalmente estamos a la par, caminamos lado a lado, sin decir nada, durante aproximadamente unas cinco cuadras, en dirección al norte. Y entonces, nos detenemos frente a las puertas de la primaria Tomoeda, las cuales se encuentran abiertas de par en par. Dentro, en el patio principal, puede verse un mar de gente caminando tranquilamente, mientras llevan comida, globos, peluches y demás entre las manos. En el perímetro del patio, hay un sinfín de puestos de comida y juegos.

-¿Un festival? –pregunto confundida-. ¿Y tú como sabes de esto?

-Ya lo verás –es su respuesta-. Vamos a dentro –y sin avisar, me toma de la mano, y me jala para que entre a la escuela. Me alegro de que no voltee la vista atrás, o se toparía con mi cara roja debido a la vergüenza.

Caminamos por delante de varios puestos. Hemos visto varios que venden golosinas, una fuente de sodas, puestos de manzanas acarameladas e incluso un local donde podemos atrapar peces, y otro donde jugar al tiro al blanco.

-¡Que bonito! –exclamo por lo bajo al mirar un pequeño peluche en forma de conejo blanco, que descansa en uno de los estantes de los premios, del juego de tiro al blanco. Touya se detiene, y lo mira también.

-¿Te gusta ese? –yo sonrío y asiento. Parezco una niña de quince años en su primera cita.

Touya suelta mi mano, y se rebusca dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Y entonces, coloca varias monedas sobre el mostrador del puesto, y dice al tendero.

-Quiero probar.

El tendero le da un rifle, las balas de goma, y le explica el simple procedimiento de derribar cinco figurines de plomo. Touya parece ignorarlo, y se limita a colocar las balas dentro del rifle, apuntar… y disparar. Apenas verlo detenerse frente al local, sabía que tendría aquel peluche entre las manos. En todos los festivales a los que había acudido con Sakura, durante la primaria, siempre que mi mejor amiga expresaba el más mínimo interés por un peluche, su hermano lo conseguía.

Por ello, después de derribar los cinco figurines, y de que el tendero le entregara el conejo blanco, Touya lo colocó entre mis manos, con lo que yo lo abracé, mientras lo miraba embelesada. Después de tantos años viendo como Sakura recibía aquellos premios, mi niña interior estaba que gritaba de felicidad por finalmente ser yo quien recibiera uno.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta –respondí con un hilo de voz, aún apenada. Y más aún al ver como la sombra de una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Touya. Aquello hizo que de nueva cuenta, mi corazón diera una voltereta-. Muchas gracias.

-No fue nada –respondió con su acostumbrada actitud desinteresada-. Continuemos entonces. Y si quieres algo más, solo tienes que pedirlo.

Me apuré a tomarlo de la mano de nueva cuenta, antes de que pudiera ocultarlas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Él se detuvo, y me miró, pero no dijo nada. Y así, volvimos a emprender la marcha.

Caminamos por el patio durante una media hora más. Nos detuvimos varias veces en diferentes puestos, mirando a otras personas jugar (no quería seguir pidiendo muñecos de peluche o me iba a desmayar de la emoción) y paramos en dos ocasiones, a comprar agua y fruta picada para comer mientras seguíamos recorriendo el sitio.

-En el patio trasero habrá una serie de competencias deportivas -dijo cuando llevábamos un par de horas, caminando sin rumbo fijo-. ¿Quieres ir a ver?

-Seguro –dije mientras sujetaba mi peluche con una mano, y con la otra, me sujetaba de Touya. Ya no era simplemente tomarlo de la mano, ahora lo sujetaba completamente del brazo, y como él no parecía quejarse, yo no podía parar de sonreír.

Así que dimos la vuelta al edificio principal, y nos dirigimos a la pista de atletismo, donde se habían colocado varias gradas para que la gente pudiese apreciar las competencias. Sin embargo, no subimos a estas, y continuamos caminando por entre los alumnos de primaria que se preparaban para competir. Y entonces, vi a dónde nos dirigíamos. Delante de nosotros se encontraba una pequeña carpa con un letrero de cruz roja. Era un improvisado consultorio médico para cualquier alumno que se accidentara en la competencia, o para cualquier persona en general que se sintiera indispuesta durante el festival.

-¡Yuki! –saludó Touya cuando nos encontrábamos a un par de pasos de la carpa.

Al instante, un alto muchacho de piel pálida, cabello grisáceo y ojos del mismo color, vestido con una bata blanca de médico, se giró para ver a la persona que le hablaba.

-Hola, Touya –respondió Tsukishiro Yukito, con la suave y tranquila voz que lo caracterizaba.

Hacía ya bastantes años que no veía a Tsukishiro. Él y Touya habían sido mejores amigos desde antes de que Sakura y yo nos hubiésemos conocido. Siempre habían estado juntos, pese a que en los últimos años ya no rondara por la casa de los Kinomoto. Siempre pensé que se debía a que Touya ya no se encontraba en casa debido a la escuela, y habían dejado de frecuentarse. Ahora podía ver que en realidad, seguían siendo muy unidos, pues al parecer se encontraban estudiando lo mismo. Sería capaz de apostar mi auto a que los dos estaban en la misma facultad, inclusive en la misma clase.

-¿Tomoyo? –preguntó al acercarse a nosotros-. ¿Eres tú? ¡Cuánto has crecido! ¿Cuántos años hará que no te veo?

-Creo que va ya por seis, Yukito… -dije un poco apenada, mientras el pálido muchacho se inclinaba para abrazarme, y saludarme con un amigable beso en la mejilla. Respondí el gesto, parándome de puntitas para estará a su altura. Si llevase tacones, esto no pasaría-. Tú no has cambiado para nada. Es como si el tiempo no pasara factura en ti.

Yukito se limitó a sonreír y asentir alegremente.

-Son los genes –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, y se volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo-. Invité a Touya a que me acompañara a trabajar en los primeros auxilios del festival, pero me dijo que no podría ya que estaría ocupado con algo más. No sabía que ese algo fueses tú.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía –bromee. No me pasó por alto el hecho de que Yukito hubiese visto ya el conejo de peluche, y mirase a Touya, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y se están divirtiendo? –yo asentí alegremente.

-Ha sido una cita bastante animada –respondió Touya, con lo que no pude evitar abrir la boca de par en par. ¿Una cita? ¿Qué no se suponía que somos solo amigos?

Pero entonces me percaté de que llevaba un peluche que él me acababa de regalar, y yo lo sujetaba a él del brazo. Parecíamos una parejita feliz. Al instante sentí como se me coloreaban las mejillas, y me apuré a cerrar la boca para no quedar como una idiota.

-Me alegro, me alegro –sonrió Yukito, fingiendo no darse cuenta de mi expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza-. Espero y el resto de su día sea igual de bueno. Yo debo retirarme – y señaló a un punto vago detrás de él-. Debo encargarme de los heridos y esas cosas. Te veré luego Touya. Un gusto volver a verte Tomoyo.

-Igualmente, Yukito –respondí sonriente, con lo que Yukito se adentró al otro lado de la carpa, mientras nosotros lo veíamos alejarse, y detenerse frente a un chico de unos ocho años, quien tenía una rodilla raspada.

-Así que fue Yukito quien te avisó del festival en la primaria –pregunté intentando conversar de algo casual, mientras nos dábamos la media vuelta para buscar algún punto en las gradas, y ver las competencias. Touya asintió.

-Este año Yukito y yo terminamos la carrera de médico general. Los próximos dos años tendremos que hacer la pasantía, pero Yukito ya se está preocupando por lo que vendrá después.

-¿Después?

-Yukito ya ha escogido su especialidad. ¿Sabes de qué va?

Miré alrededor. El lugar estaba lleno de niños y adultos, aunque era obvio que del primer grupo había más.

-¿Pediatría? –Touya volvió a asentir.

-Mira aquí hay un lugar –indicó mientras apuntaba a un punto, un par de gradas más arriba. Subimos y nos sentamos lado a lado.

-¿Y tú? –continué preguntando. Me sentía extremadamente curiosa sobre aquel asunto-. ¿Ya escogiste especialidad?

-Neurocirujano.

No pude evitar abrir la boca, asombrada, aunque me apuré a cerrarla de nueva cuenta. No solo me parecían asombrosos los planes de Touya, sino el hecho de haberme enterado tanto de su vida, en tan solo diez minutos.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Sakura me comentó que estas estudiando en una academia de modas.

Me sorprendí que conociera aquel dato sobre mí. Sin embargo, intenté no pensar demasiado en ello, y apurarme a responder.

-Acabo de empezar este año, no me presiones –dije a modo de broma, pero me apuré a agregar-, aunque me encantaría especializarme en alta costura.

Touya estaba por decir algo más, cuando una voz femenina, proveniente de un altoparlante cercano, lo interrumpió anunciando el pronto comienzo de la siguiente y última carrera. Me giré en mi asiento para ya no ver a Touya, y enfocarme en la pista, donde los niños y niñas se encontraban ya colocados en sus posiciones de salida. Él hizo lo mismo.

No hablamos mucho mientras mirábamos a los chicos correr, pasarse la vara y brincar obstáculos. A decir verdad, no dijimos nada cuando bajamos de las gradas, recorrimos de nueva cuenta el patio principal de la escuela, y caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad, rumbo al parque pingüino. No fue hasta que nos detuvimos junto a la resbaladilla, que Touya finalmente se giró para mirarme, y decirme:

-Espero y te hayas divertido hoy.

-Lo pasé de maravilla –respondí sonriente, mientras abrazaba mi conejo blanco, y para bromear un poco, agregué-. Fue mucho mejor que la cena pasada.

Touya no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, con lo que yo sonreí aún más. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reírse, y era encantador.

-Espero y de cierto modo haya podido contrarrestar a mis acciones de la semana pasada. Aunque una primera impresión nunca se olvida, y menos una como aquella.

No pude evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

-Lo ocurrido la semana pasada no fue mi primera impresión sobre ti, Touya. Esa fue hace doce años. Y de cualquier manera, lo que pasó fue culpa de los dos. No te quedes con toda la responsabilidad, no necesitas hacerte el héroe en esto.

-¿Y cómo fue tu primera impresión sobre mí? –preguntó desviando el tema. No pude evitar pensar que iba un poco de presumido. Me crucé de brazos, abrazando el peluche, y fingí que su pregunta me indignaba.

-Espero y no estés esperando que diga que fue amor a primera vista, porque…

-Porque lo fue –no era una pregunta, era más una afirmación. Desvié la mirada de su rostro, y bufé. Que soberbio.

Pero al momento de volver a mirarlo, pude ver como se acercaba a mí, y quedaba a un palmo de mi rostro. Ahora lo miraba mitad sorprendida y confundida por aquel atrevimiento, aunque debo admitir que no hice ningún intento por apartarme.

-Espero y me aceptes una próxima cita, que contrarreste lo que estoy por hacer.

-¿Qué…?

No pude terminar ni de pensar lo que estaba por preguntar. Touya se había inclinado sobre mí, y sujetándome de la cintura, me había empujado hacia su boca, y había pesado mis labios. Sentí un ardor recorrer desde aquel contacto de piel, por todo mi rostro, mi pecho, brazos y piernas, y me sentí derretir y convertirme en una nube de algodón.

No pude evitar cerrar mis ojos, y dejarme llevar por aquella sensación. Mi cerebro se había vaciado por completo, y ahora, lo único que existía era aquel momento. Momento que deseaba no terminase nunca.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas y todos! Espero y hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, y que la espera por este capi no haya sido muy larga (?) Estuve un poco ocupada con asuntos personales este último par de días, y temo que durante la semana estaré igual de ajetreada con asuntos laborales, así que me disculpo de una vez si me tardo hasta el jueves o viernes, en responder a sus reviews. Que esos si se los agradezco de una vez. Muchas gracias por apoyar este proyecto y darse un tiempito para decirme lo que les gusta y lo que no._

 _Lo que me temo es no haber comentado nunca que este fic sería un poco corto. Espero y no les tome de sorpresa (de esas feas) el saber que el próximo capi es el último de esta historia. Sé que suena muy prematuro, pero ya ven como son las cosas. Aunque si he de ser sincera, este proyecto estaba contemplado para ser un one shot, pero ya ven como me gusta meterle paja a estas cosas ehehehehe..._

 _En fin, lean este capi, comenten, den like, favorite, y todo eso, y nos vemos el próximo domingo para ver como termina esto~ Saludos, abrazos y besos! Sigan bellos._


	8. La cita

**Capítulo 7**

 **La cita**

* * *

Aquella no había sido la primera vez que Touya y yo nos habíamos besado. Después de todo, lo ocurrido hacía dos semanas, no hubiese iniciado de no ser por aquellos besos que compartimos en el recibidor de mi casa, que continuaron por el pasillo del segundo piso, siguieron a mi habitación, y terminaron en mi cama. Pero definitivamente, aquellos besos producto del deseo, habían sido completamente diferentes al que me había dado aquella tarde en el parque pingüino.

No supe como hice para despedirme de él, subir al carro y regresar a casa. Y ahora, mientras me encontraba en una clase de diseño y confección (mi favorita) no podía concentrarme más que en aquel recuerdo, que seguía tan vivido en mis labios.

Esperaba y Touya cumpliera pronto su amenaza de invitarme a otra cita.

Sin embargo, aquella semana había sido igual de tranquila que la anterior. Aburrida hasta la muerte, me encontraba yo ya desesperada por saber qué tan enserio iba todo esto. Estaba segura de que Touya no sería el típico muchacho que besa y corre, y aquello me asustaba. Aquel beso provenía de algún sitio, significaba algo, y estaba sobredicho que nos llevaría a algún lugar. Y necesitaba desesperadamente saber qué lugar era aquel. ¿Era esta la oportunidad de demostrarse que Touya había pedido? Por ello, era más que necesario que se contactara conmigo. Necesitaba respuestas que solo él podía darme.

Sin embargo, sabía que no debía colocar mis esperanzas tan alto. Si me decidiera a esperar que Kinomoto tomara el teléfono y me marcara, podría esperar sentada. Después de todo, Touya estaba siempre ocupado con la escuela, y había sido realmente un milagro se encontrase disponible durante aquellas tres ocasiones en las que nos habíamos topado, desde hacía dos semanas. Tres ocasiones, tres milagros. El genio de la lámpara no ofrece más oportunidades. Y en mi caso, mi madre me había enseñado que las oportunidades no llegan, se buscan. Fue por ello, que debí terminar con mi tortuosa espera, y decidí actuar por mi cuenta. Si Kinomoto Touya no iba a buscarme, yo iba a buscarlo a él.

Después de salir de la última clase de aquel viernes, me entretuve un momento dentro del auto, sosteniendo el teléfono entre mis manos, preguntándome si debería marcar a Touya, o sería mejor simplemente enviar un mensaje. Un poco acobardada por parecer desesperada por una respuesta, me decidí enviar un mensaje. Así, él podría responderme cuando tuviera la oportunidad, y no se sentiría tan presionado.

" _¿Listo para la siguiente cita? Esta vez podemos pagar a partes iguales. Avísame cuando estés disponible, yo me encargo del lugar._ "

Después de respirar profundamente, aliviada, dejé a mi celular perderse en las profundidades de mi bolso, y sintiéndome más tranquila, me dirigí al ritual semanal del almuerzo en compañía de Sakura, Syaoran y Mei Lin.

No obtuve respuesta por mi mensaje durante aquel día, ni durante todo el fin de semana. Cuando llegó el lunes, no pude evitar sentirme abatida, y en cierto modo, olvidada. No podía dejar de preguntarme qué estaría haciendo Touya, y si sería más importante que yo. Si no fuera porque estaba cien por ciento segura que se trataba de asuntos escolares, y no porque estaba con alguna otra chica, ya me hubiese vuelto loca de los celos, y muy probablemente me hubiese plantado en casa de los Kinomoto, exponiendo nuestro secreto a Sakura y su padre.

Así que tuve que sufrir mi agonía en silencio. El lunes desperté con un humor pésimo, y durante el martes sentí que sería capaz de soltarme llorando en cualquier rincón. El miércoles intenté fingir que no le daba importancia al asunto, y durante el jueves intenté convencerme a mí misma de que todo aquello que "hubiese podido pasar" eran simples imaginaciones mías. Que lo que Touya me había dicho en el auto, había sido simplemente para hacerme ver cosas en donde no las hay, y que Kinomoto se estaba vengando de la manera en que lo había "usado" hacía ya tres semanas.

La mañana del viernes, desperté sin saber que sentir ni pensar. Había explotado todas las formas de enojo, celos, indignación y resignación durante aquella semana, que no sabía qué debía hacer ahora. Inclusive había explorado sentimientos que no sabía que existían. Así que después de sufrir aquella montaña rusa de emociones, me dirigí a la escuela como un zombie. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré (una falda gris, unas medias negras, una camisa de manga tres cuartos color negro con encaje blanco en el cuello), completé el look con una bufanda negra, botines grises y un hermoso abrigo blanco, y me dirigí a la universidad.

Incapaz de concentrarme no solo en lo que sentía, sino en lo que hacía, las clases pasaron sin que yo me diese cuenta. Para cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la tarde, y mi hora de salida, me dirigí al estacionamiento, por pura inercia. Estaba segura que llegar al almuerzo con Sakura, Syaoran y Mei Lin sería igual por simple costumbre.

Sin embargo, al caminar por entre los autos aparcados en el estacionamiento, pude ver a la distancia, alguien apoyado contra mi vehículo. Alguien que se encontraba rodeado por una nube de humo grisáceo, que salía expedido de su boca, producto de aquel cigarro que sujetaba con la mano derecha.

Era Touya.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, que fue detenido a media voltereta por mi cerebro, quien lo regañó recordándole la manera en que lo había tenido olvidado durante toda la semana. Sin embargo, mi corazón no escuchaba de razones, se encontraba feliz de ver a Kinomoto, después de una semana de ausencia; en especial por que vestía con su bata de doctor, y se veía guapísimo. Aunque por el otro lado, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que Kinomoto fumaba. ¿Qué no se suponía que estudiaba para doctor? Aquellas dos cosas sonaban tan contradictorias...

-¿Qué haces aquí? –fue lo único que pude decir al llegar y detenerme delante de él-. ¿Y qué haces con eso? -agregué apuntando al cigarro que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, siendo pisado. Al terminar de apagarlo, Touya se apuró a separarse del auto, y mirarme con aquella expresión seria que lo caracterizaba. No sabía si se encontraba contento por volverme a ver, o molesto por haberlo hecho reunirse conmigo. Me mordí el labio, nerviosa.

-Estuve ocupado las dos semanas pasadas en clínica, y tuve varios exámenes. No me pareció justo responderte con un mensaje, o con una llamada. Y todos tenemos un vicio, el mío es fumar un cigarro cada vez que estoy nervioso.

Fruncí el entrecejo por su último comentario. Pese a su simple explicación, seguía sin entender porqué un médico, una persona que conoce las desastrosas consecuencias del cigarro, fumaba. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo no podía sacarme de la cabeza su explicación inicial: intenté no sonreír al escuchar que le importaba demasiado y pese a estar tan ocupado, se había tomado el tiempo de verme.

-¿Nervioso por qué? -no pude contenerme. Realmente no estaba dispuesta a dejar que me lavara la cabeza con comentarios que dichos de otro modo podrían sonar románticos, y me hiciera olvidarme que lo que estaba haciendo con ese cigarro era una asquerosidad-. ¿Nervioso por la escuela? ¿O nervioso por verme?

Me miró de reojo, mientras se hundía las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica. Por un momento temí que sacase otro cigarro, lo encendiese, y lo fumase delante de mí. Esta simple idea me provocó un escalofrío. Eso, o la forma en que me miraba, casi sin parpadear. Era como si mirara dentro de mi alma, de mi cabeza. Casi leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Un poco de las dos cosas -dijo finalmente, aún con las manos dentro de los bolsillos-. ¿Y a donde querías ir? –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Lo miré sorprendida. Definitivamente se estaba saltando el tema del tabaco por el arco del triunfo. Decidí que lo mejor sería no insistir. Después de todo, si seguíamos jugando este peligroso juego, tarde o temprano Touya descubriría mis vicios, y los utilizaría en mi contra.

-¡No podemos ir ahora! –dije fingiéndome ofendida-. Tengo un compromiso con Sakura y estoy segura de que tú también estás ocupado.

-Tengo la tarde libre. ¿Quieres salir o no?

Lo miré enojada. ¿De qué iba aquello? El plan que tenía originalmente de hacer un picnic en el parque central, ubicado atrás de la biblioteca, junto al río que cruzaba por el parque pingüino y desembocaba en el lago del restaurante donde fue nuestra primera cena. Y aquello era algo que simplemente no podía organizar en aquel momento.

-Si quiero, pero no tengo nada planeado para este justo instante –musité indignada. Si esperaba que su presencia me hiciese correr a abrazarlo, estaba muy equivocado.

-Pues yo tengo un plan, pero tendrás que pagar tú –ahora lo miraba con los ojos abiertos. Él se limitó a reírse, y yo me sonrojé. Demonios, su risa era demasiado para mí-. Descuida, con el simple hecho que nos lleves está bien. Lo que pagues de gasolina será la cuota por pasar la tarde conmigo.

-La cuota… -dije aún con mi fingida indignación, y me incliné sobre él para golpearlo en el brazo-. Más te vale no volver a decir algo así, o la cuota terminará contigo abandonado en alguna carretera.

Lo empujé a un lado para que se quitara de la puerta, con lo que abrí y entré velozmente. No necesitaba su ayuda, no era una delicada dama. Así, Touya dio la vuelta al carro, y abriendo la puerta del copiloto, se sentó junto a mí.

Salimos de la academia, y siguiendo las indicaciones de Touya, atravesamos el centro de la ciudad, y nos dirigimos rumbo a la periferia sureste, tomando la carretera interestatal No. 20. Después de un viaje de aproximadamente media hora, durante los cuales no hicimos más que pelear por la música que escuchábamos en la radio, llegamos a la ciudad de Tokio. Seguí manejando durante otros quince minutos más, hasta que Touya me hizo buscar algún lugar para estacionarme. Considerando que estábamos en el mero centro de la capital, aquello tomó otros cinco minutos más.

Cuando finalmente el auto estuvo aparcado, y ambos salimos de éste, Touya se quitó la bata y la dejó en el asiento, terminando con mi fantasía del doctor sexy. Ahora se encontraba vistiendo un simple pantalón de mezcilla, y un sweter de lana color negro. Kinomoto se apuró a cerrar puerta del auto, y acercarse a mí, con lo que me tomó de la mano, alegrándome el día de nueva cuenta, aunque al mismo tiempo me hacía ponerme en plan defensivo. Intentando no darle mucha importancia, caminamos lado a lado por varias calles, antes de llegar a nuestro destino. No era necesario que me dijese dónde me llevaba, había sido fácil de deducir considerando el tamaño del monumento que se alzaba entre todos aquellos rascacielos, y que a cada paso que dábamos, se hacía más y más grande.

La Torre de Tokio era imponente se viese desde donde se viese, pero admirándola desde la base, alzando el cuello al cielo para intentar verla por completo, lucía aún más grande y majestuosa.

-¿Vamos al mirador? –preguntó Touya. Yo asentí, y de este modo, volvimos a caminar, esta vez entrando al edificio, y dirigiéndonos a los elevadores. Subimos hasta la planta más alta, en la cual no pude evitar correr un poco para llegar a apoyarme en el barandal rojo, y mirar por las paredes de vidrio.

La ciudad de Tokio era impresionante. Comparada con ella, Tomoeda seguía siendo un pueblo pequeño. Los altos edificios parecían no tener fin, y los jardínes colocados de manera esporádica por aquella panorámica, parecían pequeñas islas de vegetación. Mirando hacia el sur de la ciudad, inclusive podía vislumbrarse la bahía de Tokio, salpicada de embarcaciones de todos los tamaños, desde pequeños botes pesqueros, hasta enormes trasatlánticos.

Aquella no era la primera vez que visitaba la Torre, pero la última vez había sido hacía ya más de diez años, que me era imposible no maravillarme con el espectáculo. Después de todo, la ciudad había cambiado y crecido considerablemente durante aquel largo tiempo.

-Toma –me dijo Touya, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Lo miré y noté la botella de agua que llevaba en una mano-. Supongo que después del largo viaje tendrás un poco de sed.

-Gracias –musité tomando la botella, y bebiendo de ella. Estaba al tiempo, cosa que agradecía, pues pese a que dentro de la torre se encontraba puesta la calefacción, no se antojaba tomar agua fresca. Bebí un poco más antes de regresarle la botella, con lo que él también bebió-. La vista es realmente maravillosa.

-Tokio es una ciudad imponente –corroboró Touya, mientras él también se apoyaba en el barandal, y miraba la panorámica. Lo miré de reojo.

-Aunque me pregunto cómo es posible que no tuvieses tiempo para verme en toda la semana, y sí para un viaje de cincuenta minutos a otra ciudad.

-Cómo eres paranoica –me dijo en un tono burlón. Yo no pude evitar fruncir el entrecejo-. La temporada de exámenes no dura todo el mes. Deberías de aprovechar hoy que tengo todo el día disponible para ti. En especial cuando debes entender que debo compartir mi tiempo libre entre tú y mis amigos.

-Tu deberías entender lo mismo –arremetí prontamente-, después de todo, los viernes siempre pertenecen a Sakura, Syaoran y Mei Lin. Salimos a comer desde hace años.

-Bueno, mis tardes del viernes también pertenecían a un almuerzo con Yukito, y ahora estoy contigo. No deberías de quejarte tanto.

-Quejarse hace la vida más interesante –volví a responder, fingiendo un puchero. Touya se limtió a reír por lo bajo-. Aunque sigue sin explicar por qué hemos tenido que venir hasta Tokio. ¿No podíamos salir a algún sitio en Tomoeda?

-No creo que Tomoeda sea un lugar seguro, en nuestra situación.

-¿Qué situación?

-Bueno, haber ido hace dos semanas al festival de la Primaria Tomoeda, ha hecho que nos topemos con Yukito. Pero con él no hay problema, no dirá nada. Aunque no puedo decir que no me haya cuestionado ya.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-¿Pero y si nos llegamos a topar con alguien más? –Touya continúa sin hacer caso de mi interrupción-. ¿Y si nos encontramos con mi padre, con tu madre? ¿Con alguno de tus amigos? ¿Con Sakura? ¿No crees que se pregunten qué hacemos juntos? Pese a que Tomoeda es una ciudad pequeña, existe una muy pequeña probabilidad de que tú y yo nos encontremos en el mismo sitio, al mismo tiempo, y pero aún, nos hayamos decidido a hacernos compañía, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Su explicación me ha dejado sin habla. No entiendo como no lo vi yo antes. Explicar que somos "simples amigos" y nos habíamos topado por "mera curiosidad" cuando hemos salido a cenar a restaurantes romáticos, hemos caminado de la mano, nos hemos besado, e inclusive hemos mantenido relaciones… Era algo que nadie se creería. Decir que somos amigos, cuanto Touya ha dejado claro que espera una oportunidad conmigo. Durante un instante sentí el pánico de verme descubierta por Sakura. ¿Cómo le explicaría que de la noche a la mañana, su mejor amiga y su hermano mayor eran…? ¿Éramos qué?

-Si nos estamos escondiendo, es por algo, ¿no? –pregunté nerviosa. Touya me miró de reojo-. Quiero decir… -pero no supe qué decir. Touya pareció darse cuenta de la incertidumbre que nublaba mi mente, por lo que me tomó de la mano, y me separó del barandal.

-Vayamos a comer algo. Después de todo, ambos hemos faltado a nuestros almuerzos programados, y ya es un poco tarde.

Asentí, con lo que caminamos lado a lado, rumbo al elevador. Descendimos hasta la planta baja, salimos de la Torre, y volvimos a caminar un par de cuadras, hasta detenernos en un bonito restaurante con mesas y sillas negras de herraje en una bonita explanada cubierta por un techo de paja. El lugar se encontraba en una esquina, y estaba delimitado por unas largas macetas rojizas, llenas de flores multicolores. Parecía un lugar muy alegre y primaveral.

Entramos a la explanada y nos sentamos en una mesa colocada junto a una maceta adornada por flores rosadas y amarillas. Al instante, una mesera se acercó para ofrecernos algo de beber y extendernos el menú. Pedimos una botella de vino y el especial del día, y mientras esperábamos a que la comida estuviera lista, me entretuve mirando a la gente caminar por la calle. Me encontraba un poco nerviosa, y por ello no me atrevía a mirar a Touya, aunque estaba segura de que él si me miraba a mí.

Estuvimos así, en silencio, durante unos quince minutos, hasta que la mesera regresó con dos copas, el vino, y los especiales, que resultaron ser pollo a la plancha con verduras hervidas y un poco de arroz blanco. Olía y se veía exquisito.

Mientras comíamos, tampoco dijimos nada. No fue hasta que terminamos lo que había en nuestros platos, y nos concentramos de lleno en la botella de vino, que finalmente nos miramos a los ojos. No pude evitar alzar mi copa, y extenderla frente a Touya.

-Por los viejos tiempos –dije a modo de broma. Él frunció el entrecejo, haciéndose el indignado, pero del mismo modo, tomó su copa, la extendió hacia mí, y la hizo chocar contra la mía, produciendo un leve tintineo. Y bebimos hasta vaciarlas.

-Espero y no estés planeando volverme a seducir –dijo Touya, mientras rellenaba nuestras copas de nueva cuenta, a lo que lo miré, mitad asombrada, mitad divertida.

-Creo que la seducción de aquella vez se dio al revés. Después de todo, eres tan guapo.

-No te conviene burlarte de mí –la expresión de su rostro denotaba que intentaba sonar serio, pero no sirvió más que para hacerme luchar internamente el contener una carcajada.

Seguimos bromeando un par de minutos más, hasta que decidimos que era tiempo de pagar lo que habíamos consumido.

-A partes iguales –arremetió Touya, apurándose a tomar la cuenta y sacarse la cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, antes de que yo pudiese decir nada.

Así que la cuenta se pagó a partes iguales, con lo que salimos del restaurante, y comenzamos a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, de nueva cuenta tomados de la mano, en un paso lento y tranquilo. Era como si tuviésemos todo el tiempo del mundo, para nosotros solos. No llevábamos una dirección definida, simplemente avanzábamos hacia donde nos llevara el mar de gente.

Seguimos así durante unos diez minutos, hasta que llegamos a un bonito parque. Nos decidimos entrar a pasear, y así, nos dispusimos a recorrer los caminos de piedra, mientras observábamos a los ancianos dando de comer a las aves, a los niños jugando con los perros, y a varios hombres y mujeres trotando en ropa deportiva, hasta que llegamos al centro del lugar, donde se extendía un bonito lago artificial. Debido a que el invierno estaba tan próximo, y el frío era cada vez mayor, ya no había patos ni cisnes nadando tranquilamente en la superficie. Sin embargo, la ausencia de estos animales, había provocado que la superficie del lago se encontrase lisa, como un espejo. Daba la impresión de que el tiempo se había detenido.

En un movimiento lento, Touya desenredó sus dedos de los míos, y rodeó mi cintura, en un agarre suave, pero firme. Al instante, sentí el calor de su mano extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese casi invierno, si en aquel momento me sentía arder? Lo miré de reojo (podía ver cómo su cuerpo se había pegado al mío), pero no dije nada. Así que volví a mirar al lago, esperando que él hablase primero.

-Si el paisaje invernal es así en Tokio, no me molestaría venir de vez en cuando. Aunque tenga que pagar la mitad de la cuenta.

Tuve que contener una carcajada, pero no pude resistirme a cruzarme de brazos, y darle un ligero golpe en las costillas con el codo. Escuché a Touya fingir un quejido, seguido por una risilla ahogada.

-A mí tampoco me molestaría –dije finalmente, un poco avergonzada. No podía creer que su presencia me afectara tanto. ¿Era algo en su semblante? ¿En su porte? ¿En su aroma?

Incapaz de pensar con claridad, decidí que lo mejor sería separarme un poco de su agarre, con lo que dando un par de pasos al frente, sentí su mano resbalar de mi cintura. Sin embargo, me apuré a volverla a tomar con la mía, mientras lo jalaba para que avanzara él también.

-No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me afectas, Tomoyo –dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -lo sentí deslizarse junto a mí, de modo que quedamos ahora lado a lado. Expectante, aguardé por su respuesta.

-No eres el único que lleva años ahogando un amor platónico.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mi boca trazó una enorme "O", al tiempo que mis mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo intenso. La risilla de Touya no ayudó para nada.

-Me estás tomando el pelo –me apuré a decir, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada. Sin embargo, Touya se apuró a sujetar mi barbilla, y hacerme verlo directamente a los ojos. La seriedad de su rostro era un poco abrumadora.

-Lo que digo no es nada más que la verdad.

-¿Lo tuyo también fue amor a primera vista? –intenté decir con naturalidad, aunque aún seguía un poco cohibida. Touya negó lentamente.

-Cuando Sakura te presentó en la casa, debo admitir que no presté demasiada atención. Después de todo, eras una simple chiquilla de seis años. Sin embargo, tu presencia resultó ser una constante… Pude ver tu personalidad sincera y amable, al apoyar a Sakura, ser su mejor amiga y confidente durante todos estos años. Y el ver tu comportamiento, cuando crees que nadie te está prestando atención… Fueron esos detalles de tu persona, de los cuales ni tú estás consiente, los que me hicieron enamorarme de ti.

-¿Qué clase de detalles? –pregunté curiosa, y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

-Bueno… cuando estás muy concentrada mientras estudias, tienes la costumbre de golpear tu mejilla derecha con el lápiz. Al comer, después del primer bocado, siempre cierras los ojos, y saboreas lentamente. Cuando estás contenta, sueles encogerte, dar una palmada y pegar un brinco. Y cuando te avergüenzas, siempre giras el rostro hacia la derecha.

Aquella ola de información era demasiado para mí. Mis mejillas se habían vuelto a colorear, y no pude evitar girarme para que no me viera.

-¿Ves? –arremetió-. Un leve giro a la derecha.

Demonios. Tenía razón. Intenté serenarme, y volví a clavar mi vista en sus ojos castaños.

-Te crees que lo sabes todo.

-Me gustaría saber mucho más de ti.

Nos miramos fijamente, durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Era otra de nuestras ya acostumbradas peleas de miradas. Sin embargo, esta vez el sentimiento que me provocaba el mirar aquellos profundos ojos, era diferente. Me sentía tentada a inclinarme sobre él, y besarlo, como hice la primera vez, aquella noche en el recibidor de mi casa, pero me contuve. Con todas mis fuerzas, y en contra de mi voluntad, casi a regañadientes, me contuve.

-Tú fuiste quien dijo que los amores platónicos no duran toda la vida –continuó Touya en un leve susurro, mientras me tomaba de ambas manos, y me jalaba hacia sí.

-Sí, lo dije –respondí, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Y crees que yo pueda probarte lo contrario, Tomoyo?

Sonreí, y finalmente me dejé vencer por aquel impulso. Cerrando los ojos, inclinando mi rostro hacia él, busqué sus labios y lo besé. Un beso suave, pero firme. Un beso dulce, pero a la vez intenso. Un beso con el que descargaba todos aquellos sentimientos que había llevado dentro de mí, durante aquellos últimos doce años.

Touya se apuró a soltar mis manos, y con ellas sujetar mi cintura, jalándome hacia él, teniéndome lo más cerca posible, haciendo el beso aún más intenso. Sentía sus labios presionar contra los míos, y su lengua buscar la mía. Podía sentir su corazón golpear contra mi pecho, y como sus manos acariciaban mi cintura y mi espalda. Recorrían todo mi talle, descaradamente llegando un poco arriba de mi trasero, como si quisiera aprenderse cada detalle de mi piel. No pude resistirme, y yo también lo abracé. Rodee su cuello con una mano, mientras que con la otra me dediqué a jugar con su cabello. Quería que aquello no terminase nunca.

Sin embargo, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad y al mismo tiempo una milésima de segundo, sus manos dejaron de tenerme presionada contra su cuerpo, y las mías bajaron para descansar en sus hombros. Nuestros labios finalmente se separaron, y nos miramos directamente a los ojos. Demasiado cerca, demasiado intenso. Era como ver el universo en sus pupilas.

Si así me iba a sentir cada vez que nos besáramos, cada vez que lo mirase, cada vez que tocara su piel, que dijera mi nombre… Definitivamente querría experimentarlo.

-Lo averiguaremos juntos –finalmente respondí, en un susurro, mientras le sonreía.

Touya hizo lo mismo. Esta vez, fue él quien se inclinó para besarnos de nuevo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos y todas! Primeramente una disculpa por hacer la up tan tarde. De nueva cuenta estuve ocupada horrores y apenas y tuve tiempo de venir a publicarles el fin de este fic. Espero y este capi haya sido de su agrado, y no les haya parecido muy abrupto como ha terminado todo. Desde un principio contemplaba que quedase esto como un final abierto, espero y no les haya decepcionado. Después de todo, la relación de Tomoyo y Touya no está "formalizada" (vaya que no hubo pregunta de_ quieres ser mi novia _y así... Por el otro, lo que sea que llegue a ocurrir entre ellos, parece ser que seguirá siendo un secreto. Mira que Sakura se entere =O!_

Sin _embargo, les pido que por favor, aún no se preparen para despedirse de mí. Creo que esto se está volviendo "mi costumbre", por lo que antes de despedir finalmente esta historia, les confieso que el epílogo está siendo ya trabajado, así que ahora sí, oficialmente, el capi del siguiente domingo será el fin final finalisímo. Espero y también resulte de su agrado._

 _De nueva cuenta, una disculpa por no haber contestado reviews. Cruzo dedos por contestar jueves o viernes (que sé dije eso la semana pasada y no contesté hasta el sábado, pero es que mi vida... es un caos e.e). Les vuelvo a pedir que dejen sus reviews, like, favorite, y todo eso, y nos vemos el próximo domingo para terminar con este fic, que vaya dolor de cabeza me ha dado escribir en primera persona. Juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer :'C_

 _Sigan bellos!_


	9. Epílogo

**08\. Epílogo**

* * *

Durante aquel último año, nos habíamos estado viendo en intervalos de dos en dos semanas, en puntos al azar, alrededor de Tomoeda, donde la rutina siempre era la misma: salía yo de casa, y aparcaba el auto cerca del punto indicado para aquella ocasión, pues los cambiábamos constantemente. Después de todo, nuestra paranoia seguía a la orden del dia. Allí, estacionada intentando pasar desapercibida, esperaba a Touya, quien subía al asiento del copiloto, y de este modo, pisando el acelerador a fondo, para evitar que nadie nos mirase en aquellos sitios, emprendíamos el camino de casi una hora, rumbo a Tokio.

Al llegar a la capital, la rutina se rompía casi por completo. Cuando estábamos allí, dejábamos de ser Daidouji Tomoyo y Kinomoto Touya, y nos convertíamos simplemente en "novio y novia". En la capital, era como si fuésemos personas completamente diferentes: nos comportábamos como una pareja normal, en una cita normal, disfrutando de momentos normales. Era tan liberador el poder caminar tranquilamente por la calle, sin temer a toparnos con alguien que pudiese reconocernos, y exponer nuestro secreto a familiares y amigos. Por ello, durante nuestras visitas a Tokio, no habíamos dejado ningún sitio por recorrer: habíamos ya ido a comer a varios restaurantes, visto películas en el cine, visitado diferentes museos, ferias y parques, entre otros lugares de interés. Prácticamente no había lugar en Tokio en el que no hubiésemos creado ya agradables recuerdos.

Sin embargo, pese a la estabilidad de nuestra relación, y la confiabilidad de que seguía siendo un secreto, hacía cosa de un mes, la rutina había cambiado casi por completo.

Touya y Yukito habían terminado la carrera, y como mejor amiga de su hermana menor (después de todo había sido Sakura quien me había invitado), había hecho acto de presencia en la graduación de los muchachos. Inclusive había ido mi madre, después de todo, gracias a mi fuerte amistad con Sakura, nuestras familias se habían vuelto muy unidas. Aplaudí junto con mi mejor amiga, cuando Youka y Yukito subieron a recoger sus diplomas, y no tuve reparos en colocarme entre los muchachos cuando tomamos la fotografía "familiar" para celebrar tal acontecimiento. Inclusive les había dado un fugaz abrazo de felicitación.

En definitiva, acciones comunes que cualquier mejor amiga de la hermana menor hubiese hecho. Aunque debo admitir que durante el resto de la celebración, nos mantuvimos un poco distantes. Frente a nuestras familias, nuestra relación terminaba cuando Sakura no estaba presente, por lo que entablar largas conversaciones, como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida, estaba terminantemente prohibido. Inclusive me había contenido de abordar demasiado a Yukito, pues inclusive con él, nuestra relación de amigos era menor.

Así, sin necesidad de hablarlo de antemano (ambos sabíamos a lo que nos exponíamos), Touya y yo nos comportamos un poco distantes, para no levantar sospechas. Aunque debo admitir que durante la cena-baile de aquella noche, decidimos que sería buena idea bailar aunque fuese una sola canción. Aquello fue todo gracias a Sakura, quien había insistido a su hermano mayor que bailara con alguien. Touya, antisocial como siempre, se había negado en rotundo a sacar a bailar a alguna de sus nuevas colegas, por lo que para "desembarazarse" de la insistencia de su hermana menor, había fingido que ponía los ojos en blanco, y me había invitado a mí.

Aquella actitud suya tan desinteresada sentaba de perlas cuando intentábamos pasar desapercibidos. Sin embargo, al momento de estar solos, bailando frente a frente, su actitud había cambiado por completo. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír como una tonta, después de todo, aquella era una ocasión súmamente especial, yh la estábamos viviendo juntos. Al terminar de bailar, había regresado a la mesa, donde Sakura se había apurado a preguntar porqué me encontraba tan feliz.

-Esto es muy divertido -dije mientras me encogía de hombros-. Y amo bailar. ¿Vamos Yukito?

Fingiendo que la idea era simplemente estar en la pista, sin importar quien fuese el acompañante, insistí al joven Tsukishiro, quien prontamente aceptó, y de este modo, ambos nos dirigimos al centro del salón.

-Has sido un cambio muy positivo –me dijo mientras bailábamos una pieza calmada, y no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver que Yukito era un excelente bailarín-. Touya se ve ahora más feliz que nunca.

-Él también me hace inmensamente feliz –respondí sonriente-. Puedes estar seguro de que no le romperé el corazón a tu mejor amigo.

Yukito me dedicó una tierna sonrisa, y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme. Aquel era el tipo de discurso que había yo dado a Syaoran, cuando él y Sakura se hicieron novios. Aquella había sido la mirada que había yo dedicado a Syaoran, cuando le confié el cuidado de la felicidad de Sakura. Así que así era como se sentía...

* * *

Apenas un mes después de la graduación y el baile, Touya y Yukito se encontraban empacando ya sus cosas. Los dos muchachos acababan de ser aceptados como residentes en un reconocido hospital de Tokio, por lo que debían mudarse allí, para poder cumplir con sus obligaciones, y poder oficialmente convertirse en doctores. Los dos muchachos, unidos prácticamente desde el primer día del jardín de niños, se habían decidido a rentar un departamento juntos, durante aquellos dos años que duraría su residencia en Tokio.

Sakura, quien había tenido un leve enamoramiento hacia Yukito cuando aún estaba en la primaria, y que durante todos aquellos años se había convertido en una muy buena amiga del muchacho, nos hizo a mí y a Mei Lin acompañarla durante una tarde de fin de semana, a ayudar al chico de piel pálida, a empacar todas sus cosas. Touya, por su parte, se había negado rotundamente a que le ayudaran, y se había encerrado en su habitación, guardando todo en cajas, durante el resto de aquel día.

Sin embargo, cuando los dos chicos anunciaron que sus cosas se encontraban listas (y fingiendo que yo debía hacer una visita importante a Tokio) él y Yukito había subido las cajas a la cajuela, ocupando la mitad del asiento trasero, y subieron al auto.

Conduje aquel ya acostumbrado trayecto de una hora, durante el cual los dos muchachos y yo conversamos de cosas casuales. Al llegar a Tokio, siguiendo la ruta marcada por el GPS, finalmente llegamos a un bonito edificio de departamentos, color ladrillo, de tres pisos, ubicado en un bonito barrio tradicional, en el corazón de la ciudad.

Aquel departamento lo había encontrado yo, mientras revisaba anuncios por internet. Debido a ello, cuando subimos por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, introduje la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta, pudimos comprobar que el sitio era simplemente espectacular. Cosa obvia, ya que secretamente había encargado una renovación total del piso laminado, el papel tapiz, las cortinas y el mobiliario.

Touya, quien se había empeñado en bajar ya un par de cajas, tuvo que dejarlas junto a la puerta, para poder admirar el lugar. Se trataba de un departamento tipo loft, con la pequeña cocina ubicada al lado derecho, la cual contaba con una bonita barra que tenía ya colocados un par de bancos. Las dos habitaciones se encontraban ubicadas del lado izquierdo, y estaban conectadas por el baño que se encontraba entre ellas. En medio del piso, en un concepto abierto, estaba la amplia sala, la cual contaba con unos enormes ventanales que se abrían hacia la terraza, y que dejaban ver el hermoso paisaje del centro de la ciudad. Inclusive podía apreciarse la hermosa e imponente Torre de Tokio.

Él y Yukito se aproximaron a los ventanales, y prácticamente pegaron el rostro al vidrio. Fue Yukito quien abrió una de las puertas corredizas, y así, los tres salimos a la terraza.

-Este lugar es increíble, Tomoyo –me felicitó Yukito.

-Me alegro de que les guste –respondí al tiempo que Touya me abrazaba por la cintura, y besaba mi frente-. Además, queda muy cerca del hospital.

Aquel fin de semana, fingiendo que aún me encontraba atendiendo asuntos urgentes en Tokio, pasé la noche en el departamento de los chicos. Yukito rentó un par de películas, Touya preparó la cena, y los tres nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala, mirando la televisión, o jugando juegos de mesa.

Sin embargo, el domingo por la noche tuve que despedirme. Al día siguiente yo debía comenzar a trabajar en una colección para un examen práctico en la Academia de Modas, y Yukito y Touya comenzarían a trabajar en el hospital.

* * *

Debido a este súbito ajetreo en nuestra vida diaria, Touya y yo estuvimos demasiado ocupados como para poder vernos, durante el mes siguiente. Lo que hace este día, realmente especial. No solo por el hecho de que finalmente volveremos a vernos, sino porque hoy, oficialmente, cumplimos un año de novios. Bueno, sub-oficialmente, pues sin contar a Yukito, nuestra relación sigue siendo un total secreto.

Aquella mañana de sábado, después de invertir un par de horas escogiendo mi atuendo (finalmente opté por un sencillo vestido rosa, de falda corta y mangas tres cuartos, y unos zapatos negros de tacón corto), me encuentro ya subiendo al auto, para dirigirme a Tokio, y después del acostumbrado viaje de una hora, he aparcado el auto al pie del edificio de departamentos. Es ya casi medio día. Debido a que tengo copia de las llaves del lugar, me es fácil entrar al edificio, subir al tercer piso, y entrar al departamento. Durante las veces que he estado allí, nunca ha sido necesario que toque para anunciar mi llegada. Lo peor que me ha tocado ver, es a los dos muchachos paseándose por el lugar, en calzoncillos. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, el único que se encuentra esperando en el sillón, es Touya. Y no está en ropa interior; al contrario, está vestido con pantalones de mezcilla y una camisa de manga larga, que le dan un aspecto casual.

-Buenos días –me saluda al tiempo que apaga el televisor, y se pone de pie-. Te ves hermosa hoy.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás –respondo mientras me acerco a él, y lo beso tiernamente en los labios- ¿Dónde está Yukito?

-Tiene guardia hoy en el hospital –responde mientras toma una bufanda del perchero que está junto a la puerta, y se la cuelga alrededor del cuello-. No aparecerá hasta mañana.

-¿Entonces cuál es el plan para hoy?

-Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a comer algo. Una vuelta al parque, y regresar al departamento a ver una película.

-Me parece bien –respondí alegremente, con lo que di media vuelta y salí del departamento. Touya me imitó, y después de asegurarse de que la puerta quedase bien cerrada, bajamos las escaleras, salimos del edificio, y emprendimos la caminata.

Tal como había dicho Touya, comimos en un bonito restaurante cercano, comida tradicional japonesa. Debido al cálido ambiente que hacía olvidar que nos encontrábamos en otoño, nos habíamos sentado en la terraza del segundo piso, mirando el ajetreo que se ocurría en la calle, mientras bebíamos un poco de vino y conversábamos de cosas triviales, durante un par de horas, antes de que nos decidiéramos a salir a caminar a un bonito parque cercano. Como todo en aquella zona de la ciudad, también el parque tenía un aire tradicional. Nos entretuvimos viendo a los pocos cisnes que aún nadaban en el lago, desde el pequeño quiosco que se alzaba en una pequeña colina, dentro del lago, conectada a la orilla por un rústico camino de piedra.

La noche estaba próxima a caer, y como el frío estaba incrementando considerablemente, nos decidimos a finalmente regresar al departamento. Subimos las escaleras tomados de la mano, y mientras Touya se dedicaba a abrir la puerta, yo intentaba que mi corazón no saliera de mi pecho, debido a lo fuerte que palpitaba. Aquel día sería especial por demasiadas razones. Lo que estaba por ocurrir era una de ellas.

Durante aquel año, Touya y yo nos habíamos negado a hacer pasar nuestra relación, a un plano mucho más personal. Durante los primeros meses, la que se había negado rotundamente a hacer nada sexual, había sido yo. El recuerdo de aquel primer encuentro aún estaba demasiado presente en mi mente y en mi piel, y en cierto modo me avergonzaba. Touya lo entendió al instante, y nunca lo mencionó, ni intentó presionarme. La única vez que me atreví a preguntarle si no le frustraba el no entregarle a su cuerpo aquella necesidad básica, me respondió que por mí esperaría lo que fuese necesario.

Aquella noche finalmente me había dado cuenta de que no teníamos por qué esperar más. Me encontraba ya lista para entregarme a Touya Kinomoto, por completo.

Así que apenas la puerta del departamento se abrió, antes de darle la oportunidad de encender la luz de la sala, tomé su mano, y lo hice girarse hacia mí.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó confundido. Pero no respondí. Me limité a besar suavemente sus labios, lenta y suavemente. Touya correspondió al instante, al tiempo que me rodeaba la cintura con ambas manos. Yo me apuré a acariciar su pecho, desabrochando un par de botones.

Casi al instante, se separó de mis labios. Debido a los grandes ventanales, la luz de la vida nocturna de Tokio se filtraba a la sala, lo que hacía que estuviéramos tenuemente iluminados, y pudiésemos vernos. Sus profundos ojos castaños se encontraban clavados en los míos.

-¿Estás segura? –susurró mitad asustado, mitad emocionado. Yo sonreí.

-Totalmente –fue mi respuesta, con lo que él volvió a acercase suavemente a mi rostro, y volvió a besarme.

Introdujo su lengua en mi boca un par de veces, y yo hice lo mismo, hasta que sus labios dejaron de presionarse contra los míos, y empezaron a recorrer mi cuello. No pude evitar gemir un poco. Mientras mis manos seguían recorriendo su pecho, desabrochando más botones, y por tanto, dirigiéndose cada vez más al sur, Touya comenzó a acariciar mis piernas, subiendo las manos, con lo que alzó la falda de mi vestido, en busca del mayor contacto que pudiese tener con mi piel. Al instante sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi trasero. Volví a gemir.

Lo aparte de mí, y tomé su mano. Así, en la oscuridad, lo guié hasta la habitación, donde me coloqué de frente a la pared, y dejé que él se abalanzara sobre mí. El así lo hizo, y ahora, mientras con una mano seguía acariciando por debajo de mi falda, con la otra, lentamente bajaba el zipper de mi vestido.

Una vez que este bajó por completo, lentamente deslizó el vestido por mis hombros, por mis caderas, y dejó que resbalase hasta el suelo. Me giré para ver aquellos ojos, que brillaban enigmáticamente en aquella oscuridad.

Como ya había desabrochado toda su camisa, se la retiré velozmente, con lo que tuve la oportunidad de besar sus hombros y su pecho. Le di un ligero empujón, con lo que se separó de mí, y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Ahora fui yo quien se abalanzó sobre él, e hincada como me encontraba en el borde de la cama, comencé a desabrochar la bragueta de su pantalón. Él se apuró a quitarse los zapatos. Le saqué los pantalones con un poco de dificultad, y cuando hube terminado, volví a apoyarme contra su cálido torso. El rodeó mi desnuda cintura con sus fuertes brazos, y en un rápido movimiento, me hizo recostarme en la cama. Me aprisionó las manos, y comenzó a besar de nueva cuenta mi cuello, bajando por mis pechos. Besó un poco aquí, un poco allá, antes de seguir bajando, por mi torso, detenerse un momento en mis caderas, y finalmente parar en mi ombligo.

Allí, se tomó el tiempo para quitarme los zapatos, y de este modo, comenzar a recorrer mis piernas con sus manos y sus labios. Su lento acenso, y la dedicación que tomó al dejarme mojadamente emocionada por arriba de mis bragas, hicieron que una nueva ola de gemidos me inundara.

Incapaz de contenerme ni un segundo más, apoyé las palmas de mis manos en la cama, y me incorporé. Tomando un poco de impulso, lo sujeté del cuello, y lo jalé hacia mí, con lo que su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío. Sin embargo, al instante lo hice volver a girarse, y de nueva cuenta volví a quedar sobre él, aprisionándolo con mis piernas.

Esta vez fue mi turno de comenzar a besar toda su anatomía. Sin embargo, al llegar al ombligo, no me detuve, y seguí aquel lento y tortuoso recorrido, en el que lentamente hice bajar sus boxers, hasta finalmente, sacárselos por completo. Excitada como me encontraba, me incorporé de la cama, donde lentamente me quité el bra y las panties.

-¿Estás completamente segura? –preguntó mientras me admiraba de pies a cabeza. Esto y su pregunta, me hicieron sonrojarme un poco. Sin embargo, me compuse casi al instante, y me apuré a volver a sentarme sobre él.

-Completamente –respondí antes de volver a besarlo. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda, mis caderas y mi trasero, hasta finalmente volverme a hacer que me recostase en la cama. Me miró directamente a los ojos. Yo hice lo mismo. Allí, me dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Te amo, Tomoyo –susurró suavemente, con lo que mi corazón volvió a latir a mil por hora. No pude contener yo también una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo, Touya.

Y con esto, volvimos a fundirnos en un beso. Pude sentir como poco a poco se abría paso entre mis piernas, por lo que me separé para darle total acceso. Estaba nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo ansiosa. No podía esperar por sentirlo dentro de mí.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos de nueva cuenta!_

 _Justo acabo de terminar de responder a sus reviews, así que espero y vuelvan a dejar varios en este epílogo C: Sí, fue solo una excusa para volver a poner una escena XXX ahahahaha :X Primeramente una disculpa a aquellos que no les gustan los finales abiertos (creo que esos son los que más me gustan a mí xD) porque la relación de Tomoyo y Touya sigue siendo un "a ver que pasa". Estuve pensando (mientras escribía este fic) en crear una continuación de esta historia, aunque me encontraba indecisa si de hacerlos pasar por un/una tercera en discordia, o crear mejor la versión de los hechos, desde el punto de vista de Touya._

 _De momento, aquellas ideas tendrán que quedarse guardadas en el cajón de los fics de "ya veremos si tengo inspiración después", ya que en este momento me encuentro trabajando en otra historia =X Para aquellos que no entran a mi perfil a leer (que yo soy de la idea de que nadie los lee XD), estoy por cambiar mi nombre de usuario en ff . net. Para los que llevan tiempo conociéndome como hedwig-theme (o los que apenas con este fic se dieron cuenta de que existo XD), voy a cambiar este nombre por **Ribonette**. Les aviso de una vez por si alguno de ustedes tiene la idea de seguir al pendiente con lo que publique en un futuro._

 _Regresando a este fic, muchas gracias por leerme, dejarme review, agregarme a favoritos, follow, y todas esas cosas. De verdad agradezco mucho que me hayan apoyado en esta que fue mi primer historia en 1ra persona (espero y no haberlo hecho tan mal) e.e Les mando abrazos y besos, y nos seguimos leyendo. Sigan bellos :D!_


End file.
